Lullaby
by TheBlueWater
Summary: As Allen begins to have to face the Fourteenth inside of him, he realizes many things about the Black Order, his own religion, his enemies, and his feelings for certain people. AllenxLenalee, rated T for now.
1. Chapter One: Red Dreams

Chapter One: Red Dreams

Blood lay everywhere, but no one was there. Allen walked confused through the hallway, it looked vaguely familiar. He couldn't quite remember where he saw it though. "STOP!" he heard someone scream. "Lenalee" Allen said surprised, and ran towards the door. He opened it, but there was only more blood. This time however, there was a body. Two, to be precise. One up-right, and the other holding a bloody corpse, the body of Lenalee. "Bastard! Who are you? What'd you do to Lenalee?" yelled Allen eyes wide. "Innocence Activate" yelled Allen not waiting for answers, but nothing happened. "Innocence? You don't have innocence, do you?" said the man. "What?" said Allen, looking at his hand. "Why won't it transform?" thought Allen. "Why won't it transform? Has it ever really transformed for you? Isn't it dangerous for you to be having that arm?" said the man still not facing Allen. "What are you talking about?" said Allen thinking he looked familiar. "Innocence is like poison to Akuma isn't it?" said the man, and Allen screamed and grabbed his arm. He noticed stars forming on his body, and he screamed again as his arm fall off. "W-why?" he managed to say through the pain, as his arm lay beside him. "Why? Because you're an Akuma, is why" said the man. "I'm n-not, I'm not an A-Akuma" said Allen weakly. "Whatever, it's fine as it is now" said the man with a sigh. "Who are you?" said Allen. "Who am I? That's a strange question to ask" said the man laughing, and his silver heard turned. "I'm you, or more precisely, you're me" said the man. Allen's eyes grew wide as he looked at a mirror reflection of himself, or so he thought. Upon second look he release, the man had a more brown colored skin, like a Noah. "A Noah? Let go Lenalee, you bastard" said Allen getting up, but he fell back down. "Let go of her? I guess I haven't got a choice, have I?" said the Noah, and dropped her. "When the time comes, it comes, 'till then wait patiently for me, partner" said the Noah with a smile and walked off.

Allen jolted up in bed. Sweat ran down his face, as he rembered all the events of the dream. "Lenalee!" yelled Allen and jumped up, rushing towards Lenalee's room. He pulled open his door, and saw long bluish hair walking through the hallway. "Lenalee!" yelled Allen and grabbed her by the shoulder, turning her around into him. She was safe, at least for now, or so thought Allen. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" yelled a voice, and punched Allen in the face. "Ha?" said Allen, and looked up at an angry Kanda. "Bean sprout, you" said Kanda stumbling over his words, with a twitch in his forehead. "Kanda, oh, you…um…got it mistaken?" said Allen. "BASTARD!" yelled Kanda and unsheathed his sword. Allen screamed and got up to run for it, knowing Kanda was dangerous like this. "WAIT!" yelled Kanda, "NO!" yelled back Allen as they begin running through the Black Order.

"That was horrible" said Allen out of breathe after finally avoiding Kanda. "Still, I wonder where Lenalee is, I have bad feeling about that dream last night" thought Allen rembering the Noah, or, him? Did it have something to do with the 14th. He rembered what his master told him, that he would soon have to kill the people he loved. "Where'd she go?" said Allen uneasy walking off.

After searching for a while, he decided to ask Koumi. "Lenalee? She got a mission last night, and had to leave right away. There has been an unusually large amount of Akuma appearances in China recently, so we sent Lenalee to go check it out" announced Koumi. "I see" said Allen, disappointed. "Is something wrong?" asked Koumi noticing the look on Allen's face. "Oh, no nothing, sorry for bothering you" said Allen with a forced smile as he walked out. "Lenalee" thought Allen as he walked away.

A couple of nights passed, and Lenalee still didn't return. Normally it wouldn't worry him too much, as it has happened before, but it was different this time. He had that dream every night, but every night the Noah's face seemed differently. Like they were just doing the same things over and over, and sometimes the Noah would even laugh on his way out. He decided not to ask, because he knew that the conversation between him and his master, the last conversation between them, was listened to by those spies. He was sure Koumi knew, which meant that others might know as well, maybe even, Lenalee. There were times he could tell, like whenever he felt bad, everyone seemed to watch him. They tried to act the same, but they weren't the same. He didn't want to bring it up, he'd rather run away from it, for now.

After a couple more nights, in which the dreams continued, he was called to Komui's office. He walked in and was surprised to see Kanda, Lavi, and Bookman there as well. "What's everyone gathered for?" said Allen curiously. "A mission" said Koumi with a serious look. "Eh?" said Allen. "We haven't received contact from Lenalee and the others, so we're sending you as a back-up group, be prepared for the worst" said Komui. "What do you mean? Prepared for the worst? Did something happen?" asked Allen, panicking. "No, nothing happened, it's just that place, it's not normal" said Komui. "I see" said Allen looking down, thinking back to his dream. "All of us are going?" asked Kanda, not looking very pleased. "No, not just you" said Komui "Look by the door". There was a young man with ash blonde hair standing there, who was steadily looking at the ground, despite being announced. "Who's he?" said Lavi. "His name is Stephen, he is a new exorcist" said Komui. "Eh?" said everyone surprised. Stephen didn't look up still, not seeming to care, or maybe not even noticed that he was being introduced. "He's new, but he is very skilled with Innocence, he is also familiar with the town you're going too, so let him guide you" said Komui with a smile. "That said, have a nice trip" said Komui waiting. Stephen got up and walked out of the door. "He finally moved, he was like a statue" said Lavi. "Ah" agreed Allen. Komui just sneered and walked out. "Hurry up, idiots" said Bookman and Lavi and Allen followed. "Stephen, take care of Kanda, he's an idiot" said Komui still waving like a girl, "DON'T SINGLE ME OUT!" yelled Kanda.

"Nice to meet you I'm Allen Walker" said Allen looking at the new guy. "Yeah" said Stephen and just kept walking. "Not very talkative" thought Allen with a smile, and they headed towards China. After about thirty minutes of walking they arrived at a train station. "We'll be taking these trains to South China, from there we'll walk a while and reach a village known as Kanon, which was mostly wiped out by Akuma a couple of weeks back." Said Stephen and boarded the train. Allen followed on, as did the others.

They had been driving about three hours now, and rain was coming down where they were at. Lavi had fallen asleep, Kanda was angrily mediating in the corner after the train coordinator mistaked him as a girl, and Bookman was studying something. Allen looked out into the rain and remembered Lenalee. He couldn't help but feel uneasy, picturing the Noah and the conditions of the village she was in, why hadn't she sent a message back in? Could she be….no, that couldn't be it, could it?. "Damn it, I feel helpless again" said Allen, looking down. "You" said Stephen, as Allen looked up surprised at his first non-business word "You're eye it's not normal, is it?".

"No, it's cursed, because of it I can see the souls of Akuma though" said Allen with a smile for the last part. "I see, cursed, huh?" said Stephen looking out of the window. "Huh? What's wrong?" said Allen. "Nothing, we're almost here" said Stephen as he stood up. "Eh? The train isn't slowing down though?" said Allen. "It's not going to" stated Stephen, like it was normal walking over to a door. "Don't tell me…" said Allen. "Wake up the Junior Bookman, we're about to jump" said Stephen. "What happened to first class?" thought Allen.

After successfully jumping off of a train, they continued their way towards the village. After two hours they reached the village. "This is Kanon" said Stephen stopping at an old west ghost-like town. "Damn, why's it gotta look like this?" said Lavi with a disappointed smile. "Just go" said Bookman walking past him. "Lenalee" thought Allen as he walked into the town. The first sign they met was bad, a Pentagram was on the wall of every building. "Lenalee" yelled Alan, bursting into the first building, as everyone begin going through random buildings. The second sign was worst than the first, blood covered every hall. "This is" said Allen, and pictured the dream, and the hallways covered in blood. "Shit" yelled Allen and run out, then ran into the giant church up top of the hill. He ran into it, and the third sign was the worst. Human bodies scattered everywhere, or rather parts of the human bodies scattered everywhere. "This can't be" thought Allen "Lenalee!" he yelled, and turned right into someone. "Ow" thought Allen, "Ow" said another voice. He looked up and saw Lenalee.

"Lenalee? Is that you" said Allen looking shocked. "Yes, what are you doing here Allen?" said Lenalee rubbing her head. "Yes! You're safe" yelled Allen, and grabbed her jumping around. "What are you doing? Put me down" said Lenalee with a blush. Allen stopped and realized he was prancing around holding Lenalee. "Sorry" said Allen with a blush as he put her down. Now that he looked around closely, the hall didn't look the same, and it never had human bodies in it. "Lenalee!" said Lavi with a sigh of relief, as everyone else walked in. "So you're safe" said Lavi, walking up with a smile. "Yeah, our golems were destroyed by a Level Two, but we finished him off" said Lenalee. "I see, that explains" said Allen. "Well now that we now you're safe, we should report back to Koumi, and inform him, he's been worried" said Bookman. "Okay" said Lenalee with a smile. "By the way, Lenalee where have you been sleeping? Why are all these halls still covered with blood?" asked Allen. "We're sleeping in a small hut over by the hill east of here, because the finders were studying it, they wanted to leave everything the same till they finished" answered Lenalee. "I see" said Allen. "Anyways, should we get out of here for now" said Lenalee "there are several houses over the hill". Everyone agreed to get away from the blood soaked town.

"If that was nothing, what was that dream?" though Allen laying in bed as he drifted of to sleep.

Blood lay everywhere, but there were no bodies. Allen heard something, someone crying. "Why's someone crying?" thought Allen as he opened the door. He saw Lenalee crying in the middle of the room. "Lenalee" yelled Allen as he ran towards her. "What's wrong?" said Allen reaching his hands out for her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you" said a voice. Allen turned around to see himself. "You're…." said Allen. "You shouldn't touch her, she might die" said the Noah. "Why?" said Allen. "Because you and Innocence aren't nessairly compatible, haven't I told you?" said the Noah pointing to his arm. Allen looked down to realize, his arm was no longer there. "Where's my arm? When did you? Who are you? Answer me!" yelled Allen. The Noah laughed "I told you, I am you, though that's not quite right. Let me explain, I am the fourteenth, pleased to use your body" said the Noah with a bow. "The fourteenth" said Allen looking down. "BASTARD!" yelled Allen and went to punch the Noah, and hit him right in the face. The Noah smiled as he staggered a little, and Allen begun to cough up blood. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'm more than a part of you than you can imagine, enough to even affect you now. Don't you remember what happened with the level four Akuma? Your own weapon betrayed you, didn't it? It's all because of me, I am now a part of you, roommate" said the Noah with a smile. Allen fell backwards, and looked over at Lenalee. "Why should I not touch Lenalee?" said Allen looking over at her, who was stilly crying and not even taking notice of her surroundings. "Because it's not time yet, if you touch her you will stop the balance of time, and ultimately destroy it. Ironic isn't it, Destroyer of Time. I can't have that happen just yet, so I've been paying some visits to you, to get closer to you, and…" said Noah grabbing Allen by his shirt and pulling him to his now pure black face "to take you over". He dropped Allen, and begun to walk out of the room. "Don't die yet, roommate, it'll be troublesome for both me, and that damn fat ass" said the Noah. "Fat? Do you mean the Millennium Earl?" called out Allen, but the place had already vanished.

Allen jolted up in the bed. "What the hell was that dream for?" thought Allen putting his hand on my face. "Is my time almost up?" said Allen as he buried his head into the sheets.


	2. Chapter Two: Parasite

Note: I'm pretty sure Lenalee calls Komui nii-san, but I don't feel like adding a bunch of name suffixes, especially considering I'll forget to add them half the time, and get the other half wrong too. I also forget to make Krory go, I don't know why I think his character is pretty good, I just kind of forget, so pretend he came along.

Chapter Two: Parasite

By morning, the withdrawal order had already came. It was clear nothing was special about the town, but Allen couldn't help but feel something was going on. Those dreams were still stuck in his head, especially the new one he had last night. He rembered the final words his master spoke to him, what if he would actually have to kill the people he loved? He looked over at Lenalee, rembering her crying in the dream. "I'll have to keep a close eye on her" thought Allen, worried about what was to come.

"Even though you've gotten withdrawal orders, you don't have to leave right away, there's a parade about to happen in the town next to this, you should visit and take part in" informed Komui over a phone that ended up being in a basement of one of the shacks.

"A parade? Okay, we'll participate in it" said Lenalee with a smile as she hung up the phone.

"Parade?" asked Allen.  
"A parade? That sounds fun, we should go" said Lavi, excitingly interrupting.  
"I agree" said Krory.

"When did you get here?" asked Allen jumping.

"I've always been here" stated Krory.

"Yeah, we got permission from Komui" said Lenalee with a smile.

"Yahoo" said Lavi jumping, as Bookman shook his head.

"Well, we should get going so we don't miss the start of the parade" said Lenalee.  
"Yeah, let's go" said Lavi as he marched out like a child.

"Well, it shouldn't be a problem since my eye can see Akuma" thought Allen and headed out.

They arrived at the city after a short walk, a city called Innuendo. It was filled with people, walking around doing various activities. Allen looked around to see a man playing a flute with a snake dancing to the melody. He looked to the other side to see a man juggling knifes. "Reminds me of the time with Mana" thought Allen. "Is that so?" he heard a voice say. He stopped, and looked around, but no one was looking at him.

"What's wrong, Allen?" asked Lenalee concenered about his sudden actions. "No one heard anything" thought Allen. "Yes, what's wrong, roommate, you were talking so I answered" said a voice. "This voice is" thought Allen, remembering the Noah inside of him. "You might want to get up, you look like a freak out there" said the Noah, and Allen looked around to see several people staring at him kneeling down.

"Allen?" asked Lenalee looking down at him. "Oh, sorry, I just kind of lost my balance" said Allen laughing at himself. "I see" said Lenalee not looking convinced. "Good excuse there, roommate" said the Noah. "Stop distracting me dammit" said Allen to the Noah. "Do I have to do everything for you, you should really walk before you get left behind by your friends" said the Noah, and suddenly Allen's legs started moving.

Allen gasped, as his legs moved on their own. He forced them to stop. "You bastard, don't screw around with my body" thought Allen. "Your body? Well, whatever, I'm going too sleep roommate, see you tonight" said the Noah and the voice disappeared. Allen walked on before anybody noticed him lagging behind.

"How much of my body can he control now? Is my body really still my body?" thought Allen looking at his hand. "Score! I won, I won! Give me that bear" said Lavi as he celebrated his victory, and received a little stuffed bear. He put on a sly smile, and handed the bear to Yu. "Yu, this is my gift of love, from me to you" said Lavi holding out the bear. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" yelled Kanda putting his hand on Mugen. Lavi ran behind Krory. "No, Yu rejected me" said Lavi in a girly voice.

"Say, Kanda, there's a sword testing game over there" said Krory ignoring the crouching pretend homosexual behind him. "Like I'd waste my time on games" said Kanda folding his arms. "Don't you mean you can't do it?" said Allen with a sly smile "What'd you say?" said Kanda in Allen's face. "Shall I repeat myself?" replied Allen not backing down. "Why is it always like this?" said Lenalee with a smile. "I'll show you" said Kanda and walked over.

"Oi, what do I have to do to win this game?" asked, or maybe demanded, Kanda.

"Just hit the monkey with one of these swords" said the man.  
"It's that easy" said Kanda grabbing a sword.

"I have to warn you, no one has beaten this game yet" said the man

Kanda ignored him and swung down as the monkey popped up.

"Missed" said the man, as a big X showed up on the scoreboard.

"So confident" said Lavi, as Bookman and Krory nodded and added an "indeed".

Allen busted out laughing, yelling that Kanda got an X.

Kanda's head begin twitching, as Allen's laughter increased. "It's even your innocence, and yet you missed the monkey" said Allen between laughter.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU COULDN'T DO IT!" yelled Kanda. "Yu's taking his anger out on others again" said Lavi shaking his head.

Stephen stepped out to the monkey platform.

"Eh? You're going to play it?" asked Lenalee, as Allen stopped laughing to watch. "Yes, I'd like to see if I can hit the monkey" said Stephen as he grabbed a sword.

The monkey popped up, and Stephen swung down. A giant green check appeared on the screen.

"He did it" said everyone but Kanda and Stephen at the same time. Lavi and Allen both busted out laughing once again, as even Lenalee and Krory let out a laugh.

After moving on from the sword game, everyone ended up playing different games, with Lavi whacking moles, Bookman observing, Krory trying to grab a prize, and Stephen and Kanda disappearing, promising to meet at the parade at 9. "You're not going to play a game?" asked Lenalee. "Eh?" said Allen looking over at Lenalee, who had yet to leave beside him. She had a considered look on her face. "Is that true?" said a man beside them. "Eh?" said Allen again turning to see some random guy in the streets. "Then please come this way" said the man and grabbed both him and Lenalee, and dragged them into a ride.

They ended up getting on a boat, in some dark cave. "How did we end up on this?" said Allen with a smile as he started to row the boat. "Perfect timing" said Lenalee looking down. "Huh?" asked Allen. "I needed to talk to you" said Lenalee as she looked up at Allen.

"What's up with this gathering?" said Myki Tyki as he looked around a table with all the Noah gathered. "Wait 'till dinner comes in and we will discuss that, Tyki-Pet" said the Earl. "Didn't I tell you to stop with the "pet"?" said Tyki, annoyed by the random nicknames. "Dinner's ready" announced Lulu-bell as she started setting down plates on the table. After everyone got served, Earl begin his discussion.

"We are gathered here because of a Noah that isn't with us. A fourteenth that is, one that I killed a while ago. However, he planted his memories into someone, and seems to be using this as a way to ressercut himself through him, I'm not sure what he wants to do in the long run, but that doesn't mean we should let him. By now he may be begging to awaken, so we should kill his host. That's why I have gathered you here today, to tell you of someone you need to kill. He's not the biggest threat though, and with the right amount of people, he should go down fast. He's Allen Walker" said the Earl.

"I see" said Tyki with a smile. "So, I want Tyki-Pet and Road to go dispose of him, take whatever you see fit along with you, but watch out for the Fourteenth, if he has begun to awaken, he could cause problems in the battle, so you should go prepared" said the Earl. "Sounds like fun" said Road smiling down at her food. "You really shouldn't look sad when you say that" said Tyki shaking his head at Road. "Well, that's the basics, so let's eat" said Earl. "You're plate is _that_ big?" asked Tyki looking down at his plate. "No wonder why you're fat" said Tyki. "I'm not fat" replied the Earl.

"T-talk to me? About what?" said Allen with a nervous smile. "About you. You've been acting strange today, I don't know what's wrong with you, but" said Lenalee as she rembered when they announced he had the memories of the fourteenth implanted in him. When Allen said that they might have to…"but" said Lenalee again struggling to say what she wanted to say. "Lenalee" said Allen, as Lenalee felt a hand on her face. Allen pulled her head up so she was looking into her face. "Lenalee if it's about when we arrived in the city, don't worry about it. I just lost my balance that's all, it's nothing" said Allen as he wiped away a tear that had formed in the corner of her eye. "You worry too much Lenalee" said Allen with a smile. Lenalee smiled back and put her hand on Allen's.

After the short ride, they got out and headed towards another game. They spent the rest of the night playing games, with Lavi and Krory ending up joining them, until the parade started. They all reunited to watch the parade together. Allen had actually enjoyed his night out tonight. He hadn't seen any Akumas, the Noah hadn't bothered him since that time, and…he looked over at Lenalee. He felt his heart flutter against his chest, and felt strange. Lenalee noticed being stared at and looked over at him and smiled. Allen nervously smiled, and then looked away. "For some reason, I felt tranced" thought Allen.

It was a peaceful night, until that moment. An explosion happened at the back, and people started to fall down. "What?" thought Allen. "Akuma?" said Krory as he prepared for a battle. Lavi and Kanda both had their hands on their weapons. "But my right eye didn't see any" said Allen, confused at the sudden turn of events. "Whatever it is, we have to get over there" said Stephen and they all headed over there.

The first thing they saw, was three figures. Human figures. Standing in the midst of all the bodies, one with a sword, one with a gun for his arm, and the other with a mini-ball and chain. Each were a coat similar to an Exorcist, but there was a pentagram on it instead. "Who are you? Allen, are they Akuma?" asked Lavi. "No, there human" said Allen not seeing anything over them.

"Human? Noah?" said Lavi looking at the three people. "Look closely, they have coats like Exorcists, except the design is a Pentagram" said Kanda. "You're right" said Allen looking closer. "What are you?" said Bookman, not evening knowing himself.

"Well we're defitnley not Noah" said the sword one with a laugh. "We're Exorcists" said the one with a gun.

"Exorcists? Stop screwing around, if you're exorcists why did you kill all these people?" said Lavi.

"Kill? There not dead yet, well they will be soon. We simply took their souls" said the man with a sword, holding up a glowing sphere.

"Took their souls?" asked Lenalee.

"Yeah, we're planning on giving them to God for power. He needs it right now" said the sword man.  
"To God, what the hell are you talking about, God wouldn't do this" yelled Allen.

"You think so? You petty little Exorcists, you ignore me, preaching about justice and killing Akuma because of what you believe. Then the Akuma are killing you for what they believe. You're not heroes, nor or you villains, you're simply murders. Good and evil, that's just a bunch of shit humans made up. Don't credit yourself so much, fake Exorcist" said the swordsman.

"Fake?" asked Lavi

"That's right, you're not doing as God pleases, you're just a puppet. That's not what we came here for, so if you please" said the swordsman, and popped up behind Lavi, "just die" he said as he stabbed into Lavi's back.

"LAVI!" yelled Allen, Lenalee, and Krory.  
"When did he?" thought Stephen, Bookman, and Kanda.

"Finish them off" said the man, and the other one threw the ball and chain and hit Kanda in the stomach sending him flying back.

The gunman popped up and shot Bookman right in the face, sending him flying back.  
"Crown Clown" yelled Allen, as Lenalee also activated her Innocence.

"Daiphyris, come forth" said Stephen, and chains showed up on the ground.

The gunman walked up to Bookman and prepared to deliver a final shot, as Bookman managed to jump back and only get hit in the jaw. However he had to jump back before a sword cut him. "BASTARD!" yelled Allen, as he swung forward again. "Annoying kid" said the gunsman, and kicked Allen in the stomach. He went to shot him in the face, but Lenalee kicked him right in the face, and sent him flying and shooting the ground. "Bookman" said Allen as he knelt down to see him. He checked his pulse, he was still alive, though barley.  
"Shit, this is bad, we need treatment quickly" thought Allen looking over at the other three, as Krory was now on the ground from the swordsman as well. The ball and chain nearly hit them as they had to jump back, but by now the gunsman was shooting at them again. However, Stephen appeared in front of them holding a giant shield to block it. "Stephen" said Allen surprised at seeing his innocence for the first time. "Stand back" said Stephen.

"Daiphyris, transform, gun" yelled Stephen, as his sword shifted into a gun. "You're innocence?" said Lenalee surprised at seeing Innocence shift for the first time. "It's a new type" said Stephen, and shoot back at the gunman. "Shit, one of them is here" said the gunman. "Let me handle it then" said the swordsman. "You shouldn't take me so lightly, I saw the way you moved before, if I had my innocence at the time, I could have stopped you" said Stephen. The swordsman smiled, and popped up behind his back. Stephen turned around in time and blocked the sword with the side of his gun. However, the sword cut right through it and slit him down the chest. Stephen fell backwards as blood spurted from his chest. "My innocence" thought Stephen shocked. "STEPHEN" yelled Allen and Lenalee as he fell on his back.

"Useless" Allen heard a voice say. "Noah?" thought Allen. "To think I wake up and see you in this predicament" said the Noah. Allen then felt a searing pain in his body, and fell down. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Allen grabbing his head. "Allen!" yelled Lenalee looking over surprised. Allen continued to scream. "Do you hurt? It's probably because I'm awake, you shouldn't have your Innocence around when I'm awake, because when I'm awake, my control is matching yours. That's why I could move you, and because of my control, you're innocence is rejecting you. Innocence is like poison to Akuma right, you can't touch it, or you'll die. Unless you destroy it, which I wouldn't recommend, so you should put it away." Said the Noah.

"What are you scared? How pathetic, Exorcist, it pisses me off to hear you talk about God" said the swordsman and went to stab him. "STOP!" yelled Lenalee and jumped in the way. "Lenalee!" yelled Allen, but it was too late as the sword stabbed into the side of her stomach. Lenalee gasped, as blood ran down her mouth, and the swordsman pulled the blade out as she fell over. "LENLAEE!" yelled Allen. "Works either way" said the swordsman.

"Lenalee!" yelled Allen again, and tried to get up but fell back down from the pain. "My body won't move" thought Allen. "I told you, de-activate your Innocence" said the Noah. "No, I have to protect Lenalee, I have to protect everyone! If it's a matter of will, I'll overcome it!" said Allen. "I told you if you die, it'll cause trouble for me, damn kid, looks like I've got to do this myself". "Wait…" whispered Allen, and then screamed as his Crown Clown went away. His face turned a brownish color, as did his body.

"You…." Said the swordsman watching. "So I do have the power to do this now, huh?" said the Noah smiling. "Retreat" said the swordsman to the other too. "We have some unexpected events here".

"Running away, I don't think so" said the Noah, and his hand turned into a claw as he whipped it out at him. The swordsman jumped back.

"Use it" he said, and the gunsman grabbed a crystal from his pocket.  
"That's" said the Noah.  
"It's God's Crystal, or at least that's what it's called down here" said the gunsman and threw it at him.  
"Shit!" said the Noah and jumped backwards. The crystal begin to expand over the area.  
"If we do this than the others will", "It doesn't matter" the swordsman interrupted the ball and chain guy.  
"This wasn't our priority, we did what we are supposed to do, so let's go" said the swordsman.  
"Cheap shits" said the Noah as he stood under a shield version of his claw.

"Uh" said the Noah, and grabbed it's head.

"Stop using me, damn parasite" said Allen as the brown ran away from his face.

"Hah, it's only a matter of time. You're right where I want you" said the Noah.  
Allen ignored him as he walked towards the bleeding Lenalee. "Lenalee" said Allen, but collapsed as soon as he begin to walk.

"Damn it" thought Allen, as he fell into a deep sleep.

Note: Next chapter, Allen will turn into a Noah! Or will he? I have no idea, I have some other stuff I want to screw with first, but that all depends on the length of the next chapter, and other random events of the like. I know Miranda isn't in there though, I didn't forget her. She'll be there soon, maybe, maybe not, if she's not then get over it. Besides that I plan on screwing with the Innocence system, Religion, God, Devil, and every other dark aspect I can possibly screw with. It's fun that way. Oh, and give me so damn reviews. Even if you want to be the anonymous bastard that makes fun of me, go ahead, as long as I can read some reactions. It can just be "good" or "terrible". Next chapter will be up whenever I feel like typing, which can range from tomorrow to whenever.


	3. Chapter Three: Before the Fall

Note: Yes, I have more reviews for both my old stories put together, and doubled, on my new one! Well I'm pretty busy right now, but I'm still working on the story. I'm going to make sure to finish it, so I can finish my first story. Thanks for the reviews so far, and please review more. Oh, and to Cross the Damned Soul there will be a lot of Death in the latter chapters, of course complimented by blood as well. They just work so well together.

Chapter Three: Before the Fall

"You got beat up pretty badly back there" said the Noah staring at Allen. "You again? Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood" said Allen looking away. "Leave you alone? Like I got anywhere to go, selfish bastard" said the Noah with a laugh. "There's no blood this time" said Allen looking around, noticing they were in a normal room. A door, Allen wondered what was behind it.

"I wouldn't recommend going through that door" said the Noah watching Allen. "For some reason, I feel like I have to keep walking forward" said Allen remembering Mana. "Because of what Mana said?" asked the Noah. "You know about that?" asked Allen, turning around in slight surprise. "Yeah, I said the same thing to him, a long time ago" said the Noah. "Who are you really? What are you trying to do? Why did the Earl kill you?" asked Allen, not even knowing where to start with the questions. "You don't need to know, it will all end soon. In a few days, you'll become a memory, just like I did, and I'll finish what I started, all those years ago" said the Noah looking out the window. Allen looked down, not knowing what to say. He felt like if he fought back, he would just be fighting a losing fight, and there was no point in fighting if you were going to lose. "This is pointless" said Allen with a laugh. The Noah didn't say anything.

Allen's eyes opened to see he was in the Exorcists' Hospital. He got up quickly surprised, and looked around. No one else was there, he simply had some small patch ups and that's all. "Lenalee!" thought Allen remembering seeing her in a pool of blood when he was last awake, jumped up and tripped right out of bed. "Oh, Allen, you're awake" said Komui looking over at him on the ground. "How is everyone else?" asked Allen jumping up. "There fine, they just need to rest some more, there in the emergency treatment room, though the operations are over" said Komui. "I see" said Allen, looking down. "Come on, it's over this way" said Komui as he begin to walk over to the room.

Komui led him to a room next door, which was much bigger and had several people in it. "Well, there all in here. I just came to make sure everything's alright, I have to get back to my work. Once you're finished, come to my office, I need a report on what happened" said Komui, and patted him on the back as he walked away. Allen walked over to Lenlaee's bed, the closest in the room. "That's right, I didn't get any injuries like the others" said Allen putting a hand to his head. "I just fell down and started screaming, because I was too weak to handle my Innocence" thought Allen looking at his hand. "Dammit, if you're my Innocence, do what I tell you" said Allen punching the bed. "Lenalee" thought Allen looking at her battered body, with patched up all over the right side. "Allen" said Lenalee, eyes slightly opened. "Lenalee" said Allen, surprised that she woke up.

"Must have been from my punch" thought Allen. "Sorry, did I wake you?" said Allen with a sad smile. "We're in a hospital? This is home?" asked Lenalee looking around. "Yeah, the finders probably found us after leaving Kanon" said Allen. "I see, Allen, is your head alright?" asked Lenalee. "My head? Oh, yeah, it's fine, just go back to sleep" said Allen. "I see" said Lenalee as she closed her eyes, and drifted back to sleep quickly. "My head, you gotta be kidding me" thought Allen with a laugh, feeling more guilty by the second.

"Did I miss a joke?" asked Stephen walking up behind Allen. "Stephen? You're already healed?" asked Allen shocked. "Pretty much, my Innocence healed me" said Stephen looking at his chest. "Your Innocence healed you? What kind of Innocence do you have?" said Allen. "Who knows? I was born with it" said Stephen, with a dark smile. "Eh?" sounded Allen, confused by his smile. "Anyways, we should go report to Komui about all that happened" said Stephen.

"I see" said Komui after hearing the report, and taking a sip of coffee. "He drinks pretty camily for hearing that" thought Allen. "I don't know who these people our, but I will have to report this story to our higher ups, Allen, Stephen, you'll also have to come along and give the exact same story to them" said Komui. "Alright" said Allen. "Come this way, we should give this report as soon as possible" said Komui as he walked out. Allen and Stephen followed.

The place they arrived at was the same place Allen was first taken to when he first arrived at the Headquarters. Allen and Stephen told them the story. "So these people called themselves Exorcists, and said you were a fake?" one of them asked. "Yes" said Allen. "I see, we will look into this, for the time being you should rest as you will soon get another mission" said the same man. "Thank you, then, excuse us" said Allen as him, Stephen, and Komui walked out.

"Is this the place?" said a man walking up to the Exorcist' headquarters. "Yeah, this is it" said another. "Are you sure? Last time you said that we ended up raiding some old women's house" said the man shaking his head. "Shut the hell up! That was just a mistake in the map" yelled the guy. "Really? I found out where the real place was with it though" said the first man. "This is it" said the third man. "Those little bugs from earlier are resting here" said the man with a smile as he gripped his sword.

Stephen walked away in silence as they got out of the bosses' room. "Komui, what is Stephen's Innocence, he didn't seem to what to talk about, but it seemed different from the others" said Allen.

"He didn't want to talk about, huh? Probably because he wasn't even supposed to be on that mission with you. He faked a written note using the same code that the CEO of the Black Order" said Komui.  
"Faked? Why'd he do that?" asked Allen.

"Because his Innocence is different from others, he needed to do it. That was his first mission, though he ended up being defeated".  
"First mission?"  
"Because his Innocence is like it is, it is believed he may be the heart".  
"The Heart?"

"Yes, his Innocence is a part of his body, but unlike Parasitic Exorcists', his affects his entire body cells differently. That boy, he can't die without his Innocence being destroyed".

"Can't die?"

"Chief Komui! Chief Komui!" yelled someone running up to him.  
"What's wrong?" asked Komui.  
"The gatekeeper has been destroyed! Three people with Exorcists' coats and weapons have defeated him!" said the girl.  
"What?" said both Allen and Komui at the same time.

"Three people? It couldn't be…"

"Guys go straight for our goal, and nothing else. If anyone gets in the way, dispose of them, don't do anything reckless or unnecessary" said the swordsman.

"Yeah" said the other two.

"Looks like this will be the end of the Exorcists' headquarters" said the swordsman with a smile.

And so they show up again! There not after Allen though, but what is their target? I know the chapter was kind of short, but between going to school, listening to some of my new CDs, watching D. Gray-Man before writing about it, and doing homework, it was a really freaking' busy day. I'm not trying to update a chapter a day or anything, but I felt like writing the next chapter since I've gotten a couple of reviews, and I wanted to end a chapter on this, so I just decided to make it sure besides drag it out. On a side note, the theme song for this is "Blue Water" by Dave Matthews Band (from the show on 01.30.93) not that the lyrics have anything to do with the story, I just kind of put it on repeat and have it on while I'm typing, though it's not one of my all-time favorites either. Well the next story will be up randomly, but probably won't be up tomorrow, there's a chance, but it's small.


	4. The Great Fall Part One: Roots

It took me longer than expected, but on the day I was going to do the story I had a surprise visit, and then the next day I hard to take the surprise visitors back home. So now I'm finally getting the next chapter posted. Give me some reviews!

Chapter Four: The Great Fall (Part One - Roots)

"The gatekeeper was defeated? Are there any Exorcists left in the headquarters?" said Komui near a panic.

"There are, but…"

"But?"

"The only one just arrived from their mission, Miranda Lotto."

"Miranda?" said Allen surprised.  
"She couldn't be" said Komui, and Allen rushed off.

"This is bad" thought Komui and ran to the infirmary.

"Where is Hevlaska?" said the gunsman pushing a finder against the wall.

"Like I'm going to t" said a finder, but stopped when a gun went in his mouth. "W-wait, I'll" started the man, but the gun shot through him to stop him.  
"I hate your type, if you want to beg for your life, then you don't deserve it" said the gunsman before walking away.

"Miranda, where are you?" thought Allen as he ran out to the courtyard. He heard a crash, and looked down below.

"Shouldn't you be dead by now?" said the ball and chain man.

"You keep rushing me at un-harmed even after I beat the hell out of you, even if your Innocence can heal you, you're just wasting time"

"Heal?" thought Allen.

"I can't let you in t-there" said Miranda getting back up as the blood vanished from her face.

"Miranda!" said Allen and jumped down.

"STAY DOWN!" yelled the man and swung it at her, but stopped as he noticed someone coming down.

"What?" said the man looking up.  
"Innocence, activate" said Allen, but felt a sharp pain go through his arm as it struggled to form.  
"Damn it, listen to me!" thought Allen, but his arm didn't respond.

He crashed right into the ground, with two confused people looking on.

"It's the Noah, how annoying" said the Ball and Chain guy.  
"What kind of entry was that?" he called out while swinging his ball and chain.  
"Shut up" said Allen getting up.  
"Allen!" said Miranda surprised.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked smiling.

"Yeah, what about you? I heard you were injured" said Miranda getting up.  
"I got the least of the injuries" said Allen.  
"Oi, this is no time to have a conversation" said the man.

"Miranda, how injured are you?" said Allen looking over at him.  
"I might have some wounds, but I should still be able to move after this" she replied.

"I see" said Allen.

"Quit standing around!" yelled the man and threw the ball and chain, they both jumped aside, but he whipped it around and hit Miranda's Innocence source on her wrist.

"Miranda!" yelled Allen, as she toppled over on the ground.  
"I thought I saw something glowing there, seems I took out her Innocence" said the man.  
"You bastard!" yelled Allen looking over.

"So he's coming" said the swordsman with a smile.

Komui turned a corner, and stopped surprised at what he saw.

He was heading towards the infirmary, but there was already someone else there.

"Who are you?" asked Komui.  
"Names Altair, and I'm your enemy" said Altair with a smile.

"What do you want here?"

"I want to know where the human you call Stephen is"

"Stephen? Who's that?"

"Don't play games with me, unless you want all these injured Exorcist to die"

Komui didn't say anything.

"You bastard!" yelled Allen and ran over to the man.

"You can't…huh?" said the man, and as he noticed Allen didn't have any Innocence out, got punched in the face.

He fell back a little, but laughed.

"Did you want to hit me that badly? I like the spirit, too bad I'll have to crush it"

"Is your only purpose here Stephen?" asked Komui.  
"Well, I was considering crushing all you fake Exorcist while I was here, but it's not a solid plan yet or anything"

"What do you mean by fake?"

"You're not the ones chosen by God, simply pawns"

"Pawns? Pawns of who?"

"Pawns of an old man, he has many different names, you may know him as Lucifer"

"Lucifer!? You mean the Fallen Angel?"

"That's right, he's still very active today, looking for that chance where he can fight back against God"

"How are we his Pawns?"

"Because you're going against his will, helping Lucifer win the war"

"Helping him? How are we doing that? We've all been trying our hardest, people have sacrifice their lives to defeat the Millennium Earl!"

"This isn't all about the Millennium Earl. This is about the event long ago. Gathering the Innocence in this damned place, have you any idea what you've been doing? All you've done is help the Devil from the start, you think that the Devil doesn't have power? You've nearly giving' him the fucking battle, you're pathetic! Each and every one of you running around claiming the name of God, you disgust me!"

"What are you talking about? We haven't gave him anything!"  
"I'm talking about Hevlaska, I'm talking about your superiors, and this whole circus you call the Black Order"

"What?"

"There's been a Noah here since the start, the very foundations of this place is built by Lucifer himself, ever since the begging the idea has been to gather up the Innocence here, so that he can use it to finally defeat God, and finish what started a long time ago"

"You mean, we've been tricked?"  
"That's right, because of you're willingness to trust humans, because that you wanted to trust humans, you were deceived. Have you ever read what you preach, it's always the worst things that look the best. Now take me to Hevlaska, so I can end this before Lucifer himself shows up"

"Lucifer is coming?"  
"Possibly, so you need to take me to her now, if you want to repent of your sins, and possibly be forgiven by God"

"Forgiven?"

"That's the biggest load of shit I've ever heard" said Kanda from behind him.

Altair jumped over to the side, barley dodging his blade.

"Kanda!" said Komui surprised.  
"Load of shit? What do you know, fake Exorcist?" said Altair.

"Komui, don't believe anything he says, the way he attacked us all, that's nothing like God" said Kanda.

"Nothing like God? What do you know about God? You just make your own guesses based of what you know, but in reality, you don't know anything! It's not like it matters if you believe me or not, I'll just kill Hevlaska and be on my way" said Altair.  
"I won't let you!" said Kanda and jumped at him pulling out Mugen and swinging it down.

Altair quickly whipped out his sword and blocked it with one hand.

Kanda and Komui both gasped in surprise.

"You think you can fight me with an injury? Have you still not realized yet, I'm an Angel. I've met the man you've worked whole lives for, failing and trying to see constantly, but you weren't good enough! You think you can beat me just like that? Don't underestimate me!" said Altair, and put his other hand on the sword. He pushed back, and sent Kanda flying. "DIE!" he yelled and jumped forward.

"WAIT! I'LL TAKE YOU THERE!" yelled Komui, and managed to get Altair to stop right before the blade went in.  
"I see, you're smarter than him" said Altair with a smile.

"Komui, yo-" started Kanda, but Komui looked over at him with a serious look.

"If, if what he said is true or not, I don't know. However, we can confirm that by letting him see Hevlaska. If it's not that then we can fight, but I don't think we should be fighting right now" said Komui.  
"Hurry up and lead the way then, since you understand, there isn't much time before Lucifer arrives."

"Are you going to fight me like that?" said the ball and chain man as he looked at Allen.

Allen didn't answer, but instead looked at his hand.

"Damn it, is that Noah sleeping?" he thought as the Noah wasn't talking like usual.

"Yeah, I'm going to fight like this" said Allen looking up.  
"Whatever, either way's fine" said the man with a smile.

He swung the ball and chain, but Allen jumped out of the way. Allen tried to run up to the side, but had to jump as it came flying at him again. He knew that if he had his weapon, he could shoot right here, but he landed and continued running. He flipped to the side and avoided another attempted hit, and closed up on the man. He went to jump and hit him, however the ball and chain suddenly came back faster than before, and hit him in the stomach. He fell down on the ground, with cuts all over his back.

"What was that?" thought Allen.

"What an idiot. I simply moved slow until you were confident, then hit you with my real speed. It's because you came rushing in without thinking, now get out your Innocence, or I'll kill you right here if you like" said the man.

"Stop" said a voice, and Allen turned to see Stephen walking up.

"You…you're Stephen, right?" said the man.  
"That's right, so fight me, not him" said Stephen.  
"To walk out to us like this, surely you were told not to run to people trying to capture you, after all you've already figured it out haven't you? That you're the heart" he said.

"The heart!?" said Allen looking over at Stephen.  
"Daiphyris, come forth" said Stephen, as chains showed up on the ground.

"So you don't know much besides that you're different" said the man.  
He jumped forward and swung his ball and chain, but a shield had already formed around Stephen. The stone begin to crawl around the ball and chain, before it was all over it and moving up the chain towards the man.

"Weird shit" he said, and jumped backwards pulling it wit him, and the substance let go. Stephen jumped towards him however, and his stone sunk into the ground. It raised up out of the ground behind the man, but he jumped out of the way as it stabbed at him. However he jumped to another one coming out, but it was shot just before he hit it.

"What the hell are you doing, nearly getting killed?" said the gunsman walking out. "Shut up, at least I actually found something" he said landing.

"There's two of them? Damn it, I need to activate my Innocence!" thought Allen.

"They've found her, we've been ordered to take the boy there, is that him?" said the gunsman.  
"Yeah, that's him, his Innocence is weird enough to be the Heart"

"Then we'll take him down together"

"This isn't time to chat" said Stephen as a wall of stone rose around them and begin to collapse down on them, but both men managed to jump out of the way. A figure crawled out and extended it's arm out to grab them, however they both destroyed the figure.

"What's up with this fight?" yelled the gunman, as the ball and chain guy threw his chain towards Stephen. Stephen jumped up to dodge it, but the gunsman shoot at him. Stephen formed a wall of stone, and kicked to the left to get out of the way.  
"Damn" said the gunsman.  
"This is pointless" said the ball and chain man.

"Innocence activate" they both said.  
"Innocence?" said both Allen and Stephen at the same time.

The ball and chain begin to glow, and shrank into a small one. The man whipped it with quick speed, but it grew to normal size just before it hit Stephen into the side of the stomach. The gunman's gun shot off twice as fast, but Stephen managed to jump up and dodge it. However, it turned back around and pressed him right in the back. "STEPHEN!" yelled Allen. "Got him" said the Gunsman with a smile.

"Alright then, let's take him there" said the ball and chain and begin to walk up to Stephen as he lay on the ground.

"Don't touch him!" yelled Allen and ran over there.

"What are you doing back up? And without Innocence again, sit down or we'll kill you" said the ball and chain man.

"I won't" said Allen.

"So be it" said the man and swung his ball and chain at him.  
"Innocence, I beg of you to activate. If you don't activate, then we won't be able to make it through this battle. Do you hear me Fourteenth, you better wake the hell up!" thought Allen. He looked over and saw the ball and chain closing in. "Innocence, I'm going to leave this to you, activate!" said Allen, but fell down as a sharp pain hit his arm.

"You idiot" he heard the Noah say, as the ball and chain reeled in to hit him. However, he saw a blade like object stop the hit. "Damn losers, you shouldn't be an Exorcist if you can't take some enemies!" yelled a voice.

He looked over, and knew who it was right away. He had never meet him personally, but he had seen pictures of him. He was General Winters Zokalo.

Well got chapter four out, though slowly. Now next time we will have our first big fight scene of the book, as Winters Zokalo takes on two guys who have yet to give their damn names! I don't know if I'm even going to go until detail into the fight, I'm actually not bad with fighting scenes, I just don't really care for them. If I get a good amount of reviews asking for one, I will attempt to please you of course. Until next time.


	5. The Great Fall Part Two: Wild Card

Note: I'm back again! Okay, so for the story, I can't remember much about Winters fighting, I just remember him laughing like a crazy bastard and waving around two giant axes dangerously. I have a download limit, and already downloaded lots of random stuff today, so I can't re-watch the episode with Winters beating the hell out of Akuma. So if the weapons are wrong, get over it. This is my story not Hoshino's, and I'll change whatever I please. On a random side note, D. Gray-Man manga is amazing me at the moment.

Chapter Five: The Great Fall (Part Two - Wild Card)

"What the hell?" said Winters as the ball and chain was wrapped around one of his axes, he pulled it over to the side and sent the man flying.

"Tomoya!" yelled the gunsman as his partner crashed into the building.  
"Are you doing sitting around!?" yelled Winters as he grabbed and threw both men across the field.

"That greeting….he reminds me of my master" thought Allen crashing on the ground.  
"Damn, you pulled me pretty hard" said Tomoya whipping some dust off of him, as some blood was coming from the side of his head.

"What the hell are you? Is that supposed to be a copy of the Exorcists' uniform? You better explain yourself now!" said Winters.

"Explain ourselves? We're Angels from hea-" started the gunsman, but

"SHUT THE HELL UP! It doesn't matter who are you, if I kill you, you're attack will cease!" said Winters with a smile.  
"Oh great, a brute" thought the gunsman.

"Oi, Alzako, this guy's a general" said Tomoya.  
"I know that already, dumbass" said Alzako.

"STOP CHATTERING!" said Winters, and charged up ahead.

He swung both his axes down fast, but both men managed to avoid it. "Fast!" thought both men as each axe swung at the direction they jumped. "Innocence activate" said Alzako and his hand turned into a Rocket Launcher. He shot towards the ground, and a giant explosion occurred.

"Damn, using petty tricks, WEAK!" yelled Winters charging around the smoke and swinging his axe.

"We need to help him" said Stephen as he got to his feet after being amazed by Winters speed. "You can stay here if you're too injured" said Stephen. "No, I'll go" said Allen getting back up. "You're hand!" said Stephen looking down at Allen. "My hand?" said Allen and looked down. His right hand was just like his left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is where Hevlaska is?" said Altair looking at the door.

"Yes, she's in here" said Komui, as Kanda stood behind them.

Altair walked into the room, and saw Hevlaska standing up ahead.

"So you've finally come" said Hevlaska turning towards them.

"That's right, the game's over, Hevlaska" said Altair pulling out his sword.

"Game? Hevlaska, is it true that you're…" said Komui, not able to get out the rest of the words.

Suddenly a smile showed up on Hevlaska face. Her body evaporated into black, and a strange black figure suddenly reached out for Komui. The hand nearly grabbed him, but Komui sliced at it, and it went back into the giant black body. The body slowly took a more human form, and landed on the platform in front of them. The black faded away, to show a perfectly normal human.

"I thought so, it's you after all, Kain" said Altair.

"It's been a while, hasn't in Altair. How have things been going, since that dark day in Heaven?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen quickly pulled up the sleeve on his right arm, and saw normal human skin. When he was a kid, he always wished that his skin could be like this, but not now. There was still so many things he had to protect, but he couldn't protect them like this.

"What happened to your hand?" asked Stephen.

Allen was lost for words, his Innocence had finally betrayed him. He already couldn't use it, but now he couldn't even hide the fact that he was fading away, and he was no longer slowly fading away either. No matter how much Allen thought, he couldn't decide on what to do, there was nothing left to do.

"Human Shield" said Tomoya as the ball and chain wrapped around his body and took the hit from Winter's axe. Another giant shot flew towards Winter, but he blocked it with his axe and then spun and slammed right into Tomoya, however he only hit the ball and chain, as Tomoya had already gotten out of the shield.

"Shit, he's dangerous" said Tomoya. "Oi, Tomoya, stall him for me" said Alzako and ran towards the building.

"Where are you going!? Cheap bastard, don't run away!" yelled Tomoya as Alzako continued to run towards the building. "Damn him" said Tomoya, turning around in time to see a giant axe coming at him. "Shit!" said Tomoya and quickly tried to pull the ball and chain back towards him, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time. "Heaven's Compass, _Guntaro_" said Tomoya and a shield popped up in front of him, and reduced the impact, though he still flew halfway across the field.

"That spell….is just like Bookman's" thought Winters looking at his fallen opponent, who had started to get back up. "What the hell did you just do? Was it part of your Innocence?" asked Winter.

"Part of our Innocence? Don't compare ourselves to you, we don't just inherit Innocence. We are Innocence, I guess you could say, it's like our blood, it runs through us, giving us strength. What you have only a fragment of, we are made up of! You're Innocence is simply part of an Angel that was removed and bestowed upon this world by God" said Tomoya.  
"Blood? So, basically if I make you bleed you'll die" said Winter looking annoyed.  
"Huh? Is this guy an idiot? Doesn't that comply to all life forms?" thought Tomoya.  
"Stop making simple things complicated!" yelled Winters and charged forward at him.

Winters swung both his axes towards Tomoya, but Tomoya jumped in the air. "Heaven's Compass, _Shickegua_" said Tomoya while in the air, and managed to dodge an upper-cut with an axe by Winters.

Tomoya now had wings coming out of his back, made of white feathers.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Winters looking up at him.

"I simply released my true state, it was inevitable fighting you" said Tomoya.

"Is that all? Then you really are an angel."

"That's right, I'm an Angel from Heaven."

"Man, Angel, it doesn't matter" said Winters with a smile "it's all getting me, excited!"

"Is that so?" said Tomoya. "Tomoya, can you hear me?" said a voice inside his head.  
"Alzako, you bastard, no Telepathy during battle it drains up energy too fast!" thought Tomoya back inside his own head.

"Listen, I want you to grab and hold Winters while you're in that form. You have to do in exactly a minute, or it won't work."

"Oh, you're using that."

"Hurry up, you get fifty seconds left."

"Winters, let's finish this thing fast, I have to get inside this building soon."

"I agree, I need to go check things out as well."

"Grow" said Tomoya as his ball and chain became a giant ball and chain, Winters ran over to the spot where he was and jumped up at him. The ball and chain came flying his way, but he put his other axe in between him and the ball, and pointed his body upwards. When it hit, he used his axe for a platform and jumped up leaving it behind.

"He used his own weapon, as expected from this brute, he's going all or nothing" thought Tomoya.

"Heaven's Compass, _Almarnq_" said Tomoya as Winters was about to reach him. Fire spurred out of his hands, and straight towards Winters.  
"What the hell?" thought Winters, but brought his axe up and stroke through it. However he had lost his momentum from jumping by using pressure on the attack, and begin falling back down. "Now!" thought Tomoya and flew towards him. Winters begun to swing his axe, but saw the fire wrapping around his arm, and holding him from swinging.

"What the hell?" said Winters as the fire held his arm down, and Tomoya landed on top of him. "You can't move freely in air like I can, it's over!" yelled Tomoya as his held his other arm down as well. "Damn it" said Winters.

"NOW!" screamed Tomoya, and he heard a shot fire. However it wasn't from the spot from where he was looking at Alzako preparing to fire his top weapon, it was from somewhere else. Just before he looked back he saw Alzako fire as well, and turned around into a bullet from Stephen. The shot went right through his head and he fell from the sky, instantly dead.

"TOMOYA!" yelled Alzako, as Winters pulled up his axe and managed to block the big shot from Alzako, as it exploded and sent them flying back. He looked over and saw both men still alive when the dust cleared.

"So even Angels die" said Winters looking over there.

Alzako landed over beside Tomoya, and shook his head but he was already dead. "Tomoya, you idiot, pay attention to your surroundings" said Alzako now crying.  
"Don't worry, Tomoya, I'll avenge you, just give me power" said Alzako and pulled a staff out of his robes. He poked it in four spots around Tomoya, and Tomoya begin glowing. Blood started leaking out even faster from Tomoya's body, till he was covered in blood. All the blood was going into the staff, and it didn't take long for Winters to realize what was going on.

"Shit, we gotta stop him!" yelled Winters and jumped forwards, with Stephen surprised by the instant movements. Winters stopped however, as he saw the blood was no longer flowing. The four points stopped glowing, and Alzako put the staff back inside of his robe. He turned to face Winters.

"Shit, it's too late" said Winters looking at the evil smile of Alzako.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You bastard, why are you doing this? What's the point of siding with Lucifer? We had everything we wanted!" said Altair.

"Everything we wanted? We were prisoners of God, I got sick of bowing my head down to someone because I had to."

"Because you had to? Do you realize all he did for us? Do you realize how much he fought when the massacre happened?"

"I realize a lot of things, more than you at least. You're still as naïve as ever, Altair. If only you were like y"

"SHUT UP!"

"Still as offensive as ever, now step aside, or I'll have to kill you myself"  
"I'm not moving"

"Please move, Altair, I don't want to be the one who will end your live, but if you stand in Lucifer's way, I will kill you!"

"Do you really think I'm still scared of you? Back in that day, I wasn't strong enough to face you, but things have changed now!"

"Fine, then I'll play with you" said Kain drawing a spear from his side.

Altair rushed forward and swung his sword, and Kain swung his spear.

However, they didn't connect with each other. Instead they both hit something else. It was Kanda's Innocence, Mugen.

"Hm?" said Kain looking over at him.  
"Who do you think you are?" he yelled as he pushed his sword and both men jumped backwards.

"You don't just invade someone's house, and then fight without giving some fucking reasons!" yelled Kanda angry.

"Oh, I completely forget about you, Kanda" said Kain.  
"Bastard, don't speak to me like you're friends, you're no longer associated with this order" said Kanda.

"This order? I think you have it wrong, there are many other bad seeds in this order besides me" said Kain.

"Many?" said Komui thinking about all the possible people that could be betraying them, from Levrier to even Bak.

"That's right, I'll tell you if you want to hear. A story from the past, about a dark day in Heaven" said Kain with a smile.

Alright, I mastered the splitting events with lines to make my story look better as well. In case you haven't gathered it, the next chapter will be called A Dark Day in Heaven, and should be posted soon. I have two pluses that keep me going, I've never gotten Author's Block and I can type pretty fast, because my life revolves around me sitting in a computer chair. Please review, seriously it's annoying to be getting hits and no reviews. I've decided that I will not post the next chapter until this chapter gets at least 4 reviews.


	6. Part Three: A Dark Day In Heaven

Note: To Darkz13, I never have had Author's Block or anything like that, I can always seem to come up with something pretty quickly. I'm also fast at typing because my life revolves around the computer, so I could probably finish the story in a couple of days if I typed continuously, though I have other things to do as well. I know I said I wanted 4 reviews, but I was just proving something, I can update extremely quick. So I could get the next chapter out to you in the same day I see 4 reviews for this chapter, probably in about two hours. Anyways, enjoy the early release.

Chapter Six: The Great Fall (Part Three: A Dark Day in Heaven)

"Miranda! Miranda!" yelled Allen now shaking Miranda's limb body. He grabbed her pulse, and could still feel it, but it was faint. "Shit, I need to get her to the infirmary, the Nurse should still be able to help her, even if it's just the Scientist team and the finders, they have the technology to protect Lenalee and the others. I can't just sit around here and do nothing like this" thought Allen and picked up Miranda and ran into the building. He saw bodies everywhere. Some had other people around them, so were just laying there dead, and yet to be moved. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. Miranda was his friend, and it would be the hardest letting her die. He remembered Kanda told him that sacrifices were necessary in the war when he first joined, he never thought that was so true until then.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A dark day in Heaven?" asked Kanda.  
"That's right, it was a long, long time ago" said Kain.

"Heaven was a place filled with happy people. Angels gathered everyone, they sung songs of joy, always laughed, always smiled, there was no such thing as "sadness". Or that's how it was supposed to be. No matter where you are, if there is happiness, then sadness can also exists. Without the light, you wouldn't know of darkness, and it's the same the other way around. We all knew that, it was all understood, but no one ever spoke of it. We just praised God and went along with our lives. However that all changed one day. An Angel known as Lucifer had become God's right hand man, and another Angel known as Earl had become his left hand man. The Angels didn't praise them, but they though highly of them. However, one day an Angel, died."

Altair looked away, as Kain smiled at his actions

"This was the first time something like this could happen. A place that knew no sorrow, had been overtaken by it. It happened just like that, and there was no denying it. However the strangest part was how he died. He was murdered. One of the perfect Angels, had committed a sin for the first time. No one knew who it was, and everyone acted normal. Even God himself was thrown into confusion at the sudden turn of events. Heaven mourned the death, but on the inside no one was really mourning. They were all in fear. Who will be next? The next one never came though. Weeks went by, and no one was murdered. It was the biggest shake to Heaven since it was created. God was studying the case himself. However, the next time finally came, and Earl's sister died. Even among Angels, there was family. Earl was shocked by the death of his sister, and went into a depression. He ended up not leaving his house anymore after a while, and people were thrown into an even bigger fear, knowing the killer was still around. However the next move he made was different, this time he targeted large group of people. They were hung up on Heaven's Gates, each died during a party. Next every family member of the people who died were sent letters, and each were told to come to the same place. Hundreds of people came, and each were met by Lucifer. Even the Earl himself came. Lucifer had informed them all that he could bring back their loved ones, with the same substance that made Heaven, substance God himself made, he called it God's Crystals."

"God's Crystal?" said Komui and Kanda at the same time.

"That's right, what you call Innocence. Lucifer brought back the loved ones of the hundreds of people behind God's back, and planned on using them to overthrow God. Simply because he was greedy of God's power, didn't agree with God on everything, and wanted all the praise for himself. However, he didn't expect the Earl to be there, he had sent the one man he was working with, Altair's own father, to kill the Earl while he was in a weak state, but God had caught him during the research. However, God was too late. Lucifer turned everyone except into the Earl into Akuma, as the Earl killed the person his sister in confusion. Earl confronted Lucifer, but Lucifer ordered the Akuma to kill him. However, God showed up, and ended up banishing Lucifer into a place he created called Hell, along with all his monsters. Earl wanted to ressercuted his sister with the Innocence Lucifer told him about in their short conversion, convincing himself he could use it's power to save the Angels from death without using them like Lucifer did. However, God refused saying it was too dangerous to be messed with. Earl went behind his back and took a fragment of Innocence, and God banished him to the place he recently created called Earth, already having other men upon it. Since then it has been a three-way battle between them, though lots of things have happened since then" said Kain.

"That's why the Earl fights" said Komui shocked

"We have nothing against Earl, however, we do have something against God, and anyone who bears his name. He's taking away the thing the Devil loves most, freedom. He forces people to worship him, and then punishes those that don't. We're not going to stand around while he does it" said Kain.  
"Why does it matter to you?" yelled Kanda.  
"Because, I was turned into an Akuma, that day long ago" said Kain with a smile.

"What the hell are you talking about? We were all happy up there! Even my father regretted what he did, that's what God told me!" yelled Altair.

"GOD LIED! YOU'RE A FOOL TO THINK THAT! IT WAS GOD WHO SAT AROUND PREACHING ABOUT JUSTICE WITHOUT ACTING WHEN MY WIFE DIED!" yelled back Kain.

"THINGS HAPPEN! GET OVER IT! THE DEVIL WAS THE ONE WHO IS USING YOUR WIFE AS A TOOL!"

"THAT'S JUST FOR NOW! AS SOON AS WE GET ALL THE INNONCENCE FROM GOD, WE'RE BRINGING BACK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE DIED, TO REUNITE THEM WITH THEIR LOVED ONES!"

Both men stopped yelling and stared at each other for a moment.

"There's no use even talking to you anymore" said Altair pulling out his sword.

"Same here" said Kain pulling out his spear.

They both charged at each other, and this time Kanda stayed back. There wasn't a particular reason why he stayed back. He was still injured and exhausted. But the main reason was, he no longer knew who to side for. Before he sided for God because of his parents' death, because of what that man said to him, but now he didn't know what to do. He was confused, and Komui felt the same way as he stood back and watched the Angel and Fallen Angel do battle.

Next chapter will finish up the fight between Winters and Alzako, and add a plot twist as well. However, I won't post it until I get at least four more reviews. Of course, I will post it up quickly after I get those reviews, which is what I'm proving here. Till then.


	7. The Great Fall Part Four: Vessel

Note: I screwed up and put Allen's right hand as having Innocence, I guess I was thinking of a completely cursed right side or something, with his eye and all. Well, I'll try not to type that down again. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Seven: The Great Fall (Part Four: Vessel)

Alzako looked back with a completely different face now. He looked like he would kill anything that got in his way, he would give it all to avenge Tomoya's death.

"You're Stephen, right? Step back, I can't afford having the Heart die on me" said Winters.

"Eh? But if he absorbed Tomoya's strength" started Alzako, before Winters stood up, much more serious than before. "I said get back" said Winters walking over to his axe he dropped. He picked it up prepared to face Alzako.

Alzako had nothing to say, and charged straight at Winters as soon as he picked up his weapon. Alzako went to shoot him, however Winters managed to jump to the side. Alzako was quicker however, and managed to get beneath him and went to shoot him into the back. Winters managed to roll around in time for it to just chip his axe, however Alzako grabbed him by the throat and flipped him over to land on top of him. Winters went to swing his axe at Alzako's face, however Alzako slammed his knee down on Winters arm.

"Do you fear death, general? I'm not sure if you humans knew, since you vaguely make your own assumptions about God, but everything comes to an end. Nothing can escape death, it's the only thing certain in life. Do you believe in Karma, general? Because once you've bloodied your hands, you can never take them back, until they take yourself! It's all over for you!" yelled Alzako. However, he was sent flying by Stephen's punch to the face, with his Innocence wrapped around his arm.

"I know you told me to get back, but it looks like you needed so help" said Stephen.

"Ignorant kid" replied Winters.

"Bastard, sneaking up on me like that" said Alzako rubbing his face, and then charged at them again. This time he went after Stephen, and shot out a bullet, however Stephen rolled to the side and dodged it. Winters swung his axe, however Alzako jumped to doge it, but couldn't dodge the second one coming his way. He brought his staff back from his robe, and attempted to place it in the way of the on-coming axe. Winter's laughed as his axe hit it and sent Alzako flying back, also breaking through the staff and stabbing into his body.

"You did well to avoid dying' there" called out Winters as Alzako got back up with blood pouring out of his stomach wound.

Stephen however, wasn't waiting for the conversation as he already rushed at Alzako. Alzako looked back in time to see Stephen preparing to hit him, but Alzako jumped back. Winters noticed that Stephen's speed wasn't enough for him right away.

"Kid, don't go running in on your own!" yelled Winters, un-sure in his skills.

Alzako was already making his move though, as he shot his gun right into the left shoulder of Stephen. Stephen grabbed his right shoulder and screamed, but Alzako wasn't finished yet. Alzako pointed the gun right into his face this time, and shoot him in the face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen turned a corner finally making it to the infirmary. As expected, there were a couple of surviving finders there, prepared to do their best if the enemies came near to the Exorcist.

"Allen!" said Toma surprised to see one of his former partners coming here, though Allen had been sure to hide his left hand from being viewed, not even ready to face his problems himself.

"Toma! Please, we need to see the nurse, Miranda's injured!" said Allen in a panic as Miranda's pulse was begging to fade away. The finders moved aside as Allen rushed in there holding Miranda. "Nurse!" said Allen, and the nurse turned around from checking Lenlaee's wound, who was now awake. "Miranda!" said Lenalee in surprise, as the nurse rushed over there.

"Quick, put her on this bed" said the nurse pointing to a bed and Allen placed her down on it. He saw that Lenalee, heavily bandaged, was there, along with Bookman who had bandages all over the side of his face, and Krory who had managed to escape with light injuries, but was still pretty patched up.

"What happened to her?" asked Lenalee surprised to see Miranda like this.

"She tried to stop the invaders…" said Allen.

"Allen, those invaders?" said Krory remembering the people responsible for their injuries.

"Yeah, there the same as the ones who beat us in that city" said Allen looking down.

"Why are they attacking us, though?" asked Krory.

"I don't know" said Allen shaking his head. He looked back and still didn't Lavi.

"Where's Lavi?" asked Allen.

"He….got beat up pretty badly. His spine is heavily injured, and he'll need more time to recover" said Lenalee.

"….I see" said Allen, un-sure of what to say.

"Where's Kanda?" he asked also noticing his absence as well.

"He left as soon as he heard about the invasion" said Bookman.

"Left?" asked Allen.

"He said he was all better and he should be helping in the battle, we tried to stop him, but he just ignored us and went ahead, not even the nurse could stop him, even though she won't let us go" said Lenalee.

"He went to fight, huh?" said Allen thinking about his hand. He turned and begin to walk out.

"Allen, where are you going?" said Lenalee as Allen begun to walk out.

"I'm going to fight with Kanda, I'm the least injured out of us all, I should be fighting too" said Allen turning around with a smile.

"I'm going with" said Krory as he walked up to Allen.  
"No, I need you to stay here, if anyone else comes you should protect Lenalee, Bookman, and Lavi" said Allen.

"..I understand" said Krory.

Allen smiled again, and left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the place, isn't it?" said Tyki looking around.

"Yeah, this is the Garden of Eden" said Road looking around as well.

"I doubt he'll be here though" said Road walking around for evidence of anything.

"Wonder if he ever tried to enter this place" said Tyki looking around.

"Oh, that's right, what about Allen Walker?" asked Tyki turning around.

"We deal with Allen latter" said Road looking into another part of the place.

"There's nothing here, but overgrown weeds" said Tyki after looking around for a while.

"Yeah, after all, he was never supposed to come back here" said Road.

"Well we we're just making sure, we'll have to look elsewhere, after all he's not going to sit in the open, it's not a good thing to make enemies with God and Lucifer" said Road.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit!" said Winters and begin to rush over to where Stephen was falling, he couldn't let them get the Innocence Heart no matter what.

"Ha, Ha, DIE!" yelled Alzako happy with his victory. A shot fired right into his heart though.

"Huh?" said Winters looking ahead to see Stephen's Innocence had re-formed into a gun.

Stephen's shoulder and face both were bleeding rapidly before, but now the blood was being drawn back inside of him.

Alzako fell down, instantly dead.

"Alzako's dead, God" said an angel.

"Ah, I know. It's because he was a fool, his skills were good, but he acted upon his emotions too much. That's why he lost, and I knew he would lose" said God.

"You're going to use that?" said the angel.

"Yeah, they won't be able to stop it" said God.

"You, how did heal from that? You should be dead" asked Winters.

"Because my Innocence alters my cells, I can't die unless you destroy my Innocence before you attack me, other wise attacks will only have temporary affects on me, well we won the battle, he's dead now" said Stephen turning back around to Winters.

However, his body had gotten back up.

"Huh? He's moving?" said Winters, as Stephen also turned around surprise. His eyes were white, and he shown no sign of life, but he was standing up. His body suddenly charged at them, and before they could see what was going on, he had already hit Winters and sent him flying back. "How?" was all Stephen could get out before he was sent flying back by another attack from Alzako.

"His body's being controlled" said Winters getting up and grabbing his two axes.

"Controlled? By who?" said Stephen quickly getting back up as his Innocence had token the blow for him.

"I don't know, but we have to stop him, he's dangerous like this, more than before" said Winters.

Alzako was already charging towards Winter who attempted to swing his axes at him, one on each side. Alzako just jumped up, but Winters was prepared and stopped them and swung upwards as fast as he could handle their weight. Alzako swung in air, and his legs glowed green, like the color of Innocence.

"He's focusing his Innocence there?" thought Stephen, and Alzako kicked both axes back into the ground. Alzako then rushed towards a defenseless Winters and swung at him.

However, he didn't hit. Another hand had gotten in the way to stop him. Winters looked up, but he didn't recognize the man.

"Man, he's using this shit again, so repetive" said the man and opened his palm in the man's face, and it glew green and shot into Alake's face. Alzako's body crumbled in the light.

"Who are you?" said Winters looking up at the new man who appeared.

The man was smiling, an evil smile as he looked over at Winters.

"Who am I? That's a hard question to answer, well, my original name was Lucifer" said Lucifer.

Note: I only got three reviews, but whatever it's fine like that. Anyways, Lucifer finally makes his appearance, a well welcomed one. As you can probably see I'm not trying to make him an evil bastard, well, because it's funner that way. For those of you wondering about things like the Noah's fitting into this, Jesus' fitting into this, the relationship between Lucifer and The Millennium Earl, and all other things like that they will all tie in and be explained in time, through the screwing up of various other historical events of course.


	8. Part Five: Dancing with the Devil

Chapter Eight: The Great Fall (Part Five - Dancing With the Devil)

Allen turned a corner, arriving upon the room Hevlaska is in. He was told that Komui was seen walking with Kanda and another man towards here. He went to open the door, and heard a bang. He opened it and ran in too see Kanda laying on the ground, beside the man who attacked them before as well. Standing over them was a tall man with a spear, looking down at Kanda.

"Kanda!" yelled Allen and ran over, however Kain turned around and swiped the spear across Allen's chest before Allen could see what was going on. "When did he?" thought Allen as blood came out of his chest and he fell back onto the ground.

"Allen!" said Komui surprised by his appearance. "Damn exorcists, just like cockroaches" said Kain looking down at Allen.

"Damn it, move body, you shouldn't be able to feel pain anymore, move!" thought Kanda, and managed to stir up onto his feet.

"My legs are giving out" thought Kanda, but drew his sword and ran towards Kain. Kain looked over at him running towards him, and jumped back when Kanda swung his sword. He stabbed his spear through Kanda's side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucifer?" said Winters surprised, and Lucifer smiled and reached down and grabbed Winter's collar, picking him up to his feet. "I've come to show something to you Exorcists" said Lucifer turning around to Stephen who hadn't made an attempt to move yet, surprised by Lucifer's appearance.

"He looks familiar, but why? I don't know the Devil, do I? My head hurts" thought Stephen looking at Lucifer, but making no attempts to move.

"Did your God hurt you? It must suck, being betrayed like that. You serve him, yet he kills you. You're sick of it, aren't you?" said Lucifer who had already walked over to him and extended a hand. Stephen took his hand, without thinking about it, wanting to run away from his life of Innocence, constantly being isolated for protection of the heart, it didn't matter anymore.

Lucifer smiled, and Winters said nothing. "Alright then" said Lucifer and placed his hand in a seal form, and they suddenly teleported. They popped up in front of a door, with Finders guarding it. "Who are you?" said one of the finders jumping back, and the others jumped as they saw the sudden appearance of him. His hand turned into a claw, and he pushed them aside quickly. Winters felt helpless, for some reason he couldn't move his hands since Lucifer grabbed him. He must have put some kind of spell on him. That had to be it.

Lucifer opened the door, and Krory jumped at him upon opening it. He slashed his claw though, and sent Krory flying back into the wall. "Krory!" yelled Lenalee, and Bookman had already jumped up to fight against the new opponent. Lucifer; however, grabbed Bookman's arm during his spell, and stopped him from casting.

"I didn't come here to fight you" said Lucifer.

Bookman look surprised for a second, but calmed down. "What did you come for? Who are you?" asked Bookman.

"I came here to show you the truth" said Lucifer with a smile.

"The truth?" said Bookman, getting a bad feeling about the man.

"That's right, the truth about your God" said Lucifer with an even bigger smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KANDA!" yelled both Allen and Komui as Kanda fell to the side, blood pouring out of his stomach. "Idiot, he shouldn't have stepped into the battle in the first place, he would have been left unharmed" said Kain looking down at him.

"Oi, Kain, you _can_ show some mercy" said Lucifer walking into the room, with Lenalee, Bookman, Krory, Winters, and Stephen behind him.

"Lenalee? What are you all doing here?" said Allen attempting to roll over, while also making sure his left hand was hidden under his sleeve.

"Allen!" said Lenalee, and ran over to him, followed closely by Krory and Bookman. "Allen are you all right?" asked Lenalee.

"Yeah, I should be fine, but" said Allen getting up some more and looking over to where Kanda was. He hadn't move yet.

"Kanda!" said Lenalee, and ran over there now. "He seems to be alive" said Krory checking his pulse.

"Now that we've all gathered, we can stop this pointless fighting, or at least for now" said Lucifer walking up with a smile.

"Who are you?" said Komui looking over at the man.

"Lucifer, the Devil, Satin, whatever you would like to call me" said Lucifer.

"What?" said Komui shocked.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here, it's to retrieve my Innocence" said Lucifer walking over.

"Your Innocence?" said Komui, but Lucifer walked past him. He walked over to Altair laying on the ground.

"Do you know what God fears the most? It's to be left alone. That's why he forces everyone to love him so much, because he fears most what every human fears, to be alone. Should you really be forced to do something you don't want to do?" asked Lucifer looking down at Altair, who raised his head up towards him. He spit in Lucifer's face, and fell back down. Lucifer wiped the spit of his face, and pointed his hand towards Altair's head, and it disappeared within' a green light that blasted out. No mark was left on the ground, like he just disappeared.

"What happened to him?" said Allen as he got up to his feet, rather shakily. "I killed him, in a way" said Lucifer as he turned back around towards him.

"Do you want to know the truth boy? God is merely using you to defeat the Earl, someone he can't defeat on his own, because of me interfring all those years ago, with what happened with Noah and his family. Well, that's a different story. God fears being alone, God fears that no one is going to love him, just like all you humans. Because of his fears, he is trying to force people to love him, but love is something you can't force, it simply comes. That's what I believe, so I'm offering you this. Fight with me. I started this fight a long time ago, and it's been going on all this time. Most of the first wave of Exorcist were blind to it, except for a few, and The Millennium Earl ended up fleeing. We don't trust each other, and I know he hasn't forgiven me for killing his sister. Besides that, if we take down God, everyone can be free! Without any forced religion, everyone could live in peace! I want you to help me, I need you to help me. Please come with me" said Lucifer.

Lenalee didn't say anything. It was something she had always wondered about, why did God put anyone through all of this? No one discovers to have to face death all the time, to be in fear of who made it back alive, to be in pain and constant war, yet the whole world was like this? Why should they praise someone who gave them such much grief in return? She didn't know what to say, and looked over at Allen.

"You're telling us to abandon God and help you? I won't do it" said Allen with no hesitation.  
"I see, then I'll have to kill you, stay out of this, Kain" said Lucifer and suddenly vanished, and popped up in front of Komui grabbing his throat and slamming him into the wall. "Komui!" yelled Lenalee as her brother fell out of Lucifer's hands. "Innocence activate" said Lenalee and Krory as they both ran over to help. Lenalee; however, lost her balance due to the injury and fall along.

"Komui! Move, move!" yelled Lenalee as she got back to her feet, releasing her body couldn't take that speed, feeling her wound re-open a little bit. "We'll handle this" said Bookman. "North Crime, Heaven's Compass!" said Bookman and needles surrounded Lucifer. By now Winters also picked up his axes and was charging over though; however, Stephen had sat behind and watched. Krory jumped on top of Lucifer, and bit into the needles and all, with blood now coming out his gums.

Winters go to swing his axes at Lucifer, and they hit, but nothing's there. Lucifer shows up behind him and grabs him, and sticks his hand through his chest. "The generals are the most annoying of all, get out of the way" said Lucifer and tossed him aside. "To a general?" said Krory, as he saw Allen over at where Lenalee was, giving him some reassurance. Krory lunged at Lucifer, however Lucifer once again clawed his face, except this time much harder. Krory was sent flying back against the wall.

"Krory!" shouted out Allen and Lenalee, and Bookman charged up, but Lucifer meet him halfway and stabbed through his chest as well, throwing him aside. "Bookman!" they both shouted, and Allen realized he had to make his Innocence do something, or this was the end.

Lenalee tried to charge once again, but ended up falling down again. "Lenalee, I'll handle this" said Allen walking over in front of her, and looking at his left hand.

"But I can fight too" said Lenalee as she begun to get up.

"Lenalee, I'll handle this, you've already done you're fighting, now I will" said Allen.

"Are you sure about this? God is telling you to sit here and die, but I'm giving you a chance of freedom, run away if you like and never get involved with this again" said Lucifer.

"Innocence, ACTIAVTE!" yelled Allen attempting to force his Innocence to activate. His hand glowed green, and then snapped. He remembered the pain he felt when trying to save Sumon and his arm broke, it was similar to that as he looked down at his limp green arm feeling like it was burning his skin. He didn't scream though, he didn't have time too.

"Cross Grave!" yelled Allen and went to slash at Lucifer, but Lucifer side stepped it and stabbed Allen in the same spot Kain hit him.

"ALLEN!" yelled Lenalee as Allen fell backwards from the cut.

He was in a room, a pure white room. It looked like a crazy room. He saw the Noah standing across from him.

"What are you doing here?" said Allen looking over at him.  
"You were about to die, so I figured I would take the iniative and see if I can take control, it seems it worked."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this is the end of you, from now on your body will serve for me."

"No, I still have things to do. Lenalee needs me right now, I can't just let her die."

"There's nothing left you can do. You've been doomed for this since Mana chose you."

"I can't go like this, I won't let you take me over" said Allen holding up his hand, thinking his Innocence was still activated. It was gone.

"I destroyed your Innocence just a second ago, it's completely gone now. It would have hurt me a lot if I took control with your Innocence activated like that."

"My Innocence is destroyed?" said Allen looking down at his hand, unlike last time where he lost his hand, this time there was a perfectly normal hand, now it even felt normal, it was like his Innocence was never there, he could no longer feel it.

"Allen, I've watched through your eyes for a long time, and I'm sorry Mana choose you, but this is how things have to be. I'm going to set right what I started so long ago, to erase the mistakes of the generation before us. I lost against the Earl last time, but this time I'm ready, and I will take him down" said the Noah and begun to walk out.

"Did Mana love me?" asked Allen, but the Noah didn't answer.

"I'll protect that girl from Lucifer" said the Noah and walked out, he didn't turn back.

Allen looked down at his hands, which were begging to fade.

He could feel his whole body fade away now, as the white room was engulfed by black.

Note: Next chapter has Noah Allen in full form now, against Lucifer/Satin/Devil, whatever you want to call him. So review me damn it, review! Well it took me some time, but I'm having internet troubles at the moment, and some other stuff happened, so you had to wait a while. Next one should be up by sometime tomorrow, if everything goes well. I'll try not to let you down, with D. Gray-Man going hiatus again and all, I have to do something new evolving D. Gray-Man with my week. Till next time, BlueWater.


	9. The Great FallPart Six: The Great Fall

Chapter Nine: The Great Fall (Part Six - The Great Fall)

"Allen!" yelled Lenalee as she got up and rushed over there, once again falling along the way. This time though, Lucifer stepped up in front of her.

"This is the fate God has given to you" said Lucifer and raised his hand, he went to swing it down, but another hand caught his.  
"What?" thought Lucifer, and turned around. The same boy he had just killed was standing there and had enough strength to hold his hand steady now.

"Allen!" said Lenalee shocked by his sudden turn, but her happiness quickly stopped as she realized there was no scar on his chest from the attacks. His eyes were now cold, and his skin had a darker tint to it than before.

"Allen?" said Lenalee. Allen looked over at her, seemingly uncaring, and threw Lucifer back against the wall.

Lucifer quickly got back up however. "Damn, that skin, that's you isn't it, Gabriel?" said Lucifer.

"Gabriel?" said Lenalee looking over at Allen confused.

"That's right, you nearly killed the boy, so I tried to see if I had enough power to take him over, since he was near death at the moment it went smoothly. I've came to finish what I started sixteen years ago" said Gabriel.

"Damn, to think I speed up you ressercution"

"Only by a day or two" said Gabriel and charged over at Lucifer. Gabriel swung his fist, however Lucifer jumped to the side, while pulling out a dagger on the side of his hip. He swung it over at Gabriel, however Gabriel cost his hand and pushed it over to the side.

"Do you think you can injury me the same way as before?" said Gabriel and pushed his hand against Lucifer's chest, while pulling him towards him with his other hand. "Shit!" thought Lucifer, and Gabriel's hand turned black and shot a light against Lucifer's chest.

"That attack as just like Lucifer's attack from before" thought Stephen, still unsure of whether he should continue to fight for God. He saw Lenalee sitting there, most likely in shock and confusion. He had heard about an Exorcist with a Noah inside of him, which was one of the reasons he could never go to Headquarters. He got up and begun to walk over to Lenalee.

"Such a nasty attack you have their, I guess opposites' don't attract" said Lucifer holding a green ball from his hand against his chest. "With your attacks based of Dark Matter, and mine off of Innocence, I wonder who will win?" said Lucifer and charged forward.

Lucifer shot a blast of Innocence out, however Gabriel jumped to the side and shot out his own Dark Matter at Lucifer. Lucifer spun his Innocence around and managed to stop the Dark Matter attack, both disengrating on touch.

"It seems you haven't improved after all these years, Lucifer" said Gabriel with a smile.

"Shut up" said Lucifer and charged forward once again, with another green ball in his hand.

"Lenalee, you should leave from here, this fight could be dangerous" said Stephen bending down and looking at Lenalee. She looked over at him after a second, and begun to get up.

"What are you doing?" said Stephen

"I'm going to help Allen" said Lenalee and begun to walk forward.

"Allen? Are you sure, that's Allen"

"….I'm sure"

"What if it's not?"

"I'm sure it is" said Lenalee and started running forward.

"Ignorant women" said Stephen and let her go.

Her feet started to stumble a bit, but she didn't care. For now she had to help Allen fight this battle, it was the most important battle, a battle that could give them peace finally, they could defeat one of their main enemies. They could live a happy life at the order, perhaps the Earl would even stop if Satin would stop. She didn't know how they were connected, but if that could happen, if there was the slightest chance, it was a chance worth fighting for. That's what she though at the time.

Lucifer swung the green ball at Gabriel, but Gabriel jumped to the side. He turned it towards him, and this time pushed it off of his hand; however, Gabriel had blasted Dark Matter off at the same time. They were both sent flying back on opposite sides of the wall, a stalemate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems Gabriel has returned, what do you want to do about this?" said an angel.

"I've already got it covered, he is going down there" said God.

"Oh, are you sure about that? If Lucifer and-"

"It'll be fine, this time I lost, all I need to do now is separate those two, and get that boy" said God.

"Than I'll move, right?" said the angel.

"Yes, Cain is going to cause quite a disturbance if he is left alone" said God.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allen!" yelled Lenalee and tried to run faster, through the constant stumbling and bleeding was defitnley making her slow.

Gabriel and Lucifer both recovered quickly, and once again charged at each other. Lucifer's hand this time turned completely into Innocence, and stabbed at Gabriel, who managed to counter by turning his hand completely into Dark Matter and blocking it. Both of the Innocence disappeared as they touched each other, and this time Lucifer grabbed Gabriel as soon as it ended and pulled him in.

"Shit!" thought Gabriel as Lucifer pulled out his dagger preparing to stab him, however a foot hit him in the face. Lucifer fell over to the side, and Lenalee fell down to the ground in front of Gabriel.

"You" said Gabriel looking down at Lenalee.

"Are you alright, Allen?" said Lenalee looking up with a smile.

"Stupid girl" said Gabriel with a sigh, unsure of what too say to her, he did promise Allen he would protect her, but what should he say to her himself?

"Allen is dead, but he wanted me too protect you after he is gone, so stop getting into the fight" said Gabriel.

"Allen? He's dead?" said Lenalee looking shocked; however before Gabriel could answer Lucifer came running back at him. He hadn't noticed in time, and Lucifer was just about to hit Innocence against his body. However, it was stopped by a sudden sword stabbing down before them.  
"That sword!" thought both Gabriel and Lucifer jumping back, as Gabriel also grabbed Lenalee to jump back with. A man in a dark robe was standing there holding a sword, his face hooded. He reached up his hand and threw up the robe.

"Adam!" said Lucifer and Gabriel surprised by the Arch-Angel's appearance.  
"So you've finally revived yourself, Gabriel? To think I thought I saw the end of you sixteen years ago, Eve's still angry, over what you did to Abel" said Adam.

"Like I care about what the bitch thinks" said Gabriel.

"Still as harsh as ever" said Adam and pointed his sword over to Lucifer.

"And you've finally showed up here again" said Adam.  
"Well, I hadn't been here since the Crusfication and all, so I decided to pay a visit" said Lucifer laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"You bastard, don't laugh about things like that" said Adam.

"I still you're stilly angry at me for what happened in the Garden, blame it on Eve not me!" said Lucifer with a now more wicked smile.

Adam lurched over at Lucifer, but this time Kain showed up and blocked the attack.

"Shit, he's strong" thought Kain barley able to hold him off.

"Huh? Who are you?" said Adam looking over at the new opponent in the way.

"Sorry Adam, but we can't fight right now, I have to get someone and leave as soon as possible, so you can stick around with Gabriel" said Lucifer and dashed over to Stephen. He grabbed Stephen by his neck, and went to ran away, however Gabriel managed to jump in the way in time.

"Where do you think you're running of too?" said Gabriel. Lucifer smiled and pointed back to Lenalee, who had a green Innocence wrapping around her mouth, and crawling down her body, seemingly chocking her.

"Lenalee!" yelled Gabriel and rushed over too her, knowingly leaving Lucifer to go free. Adam tried to chase after him, but Kain jumped in the way and pushed him back. "Heaven's Compass, _Shinago"_ said Adam and stabbed his sword through Kain and Kain fell down, instantly dead.

"Shit, he has the Sword of God with him" thought Gabriel as he finished ripping of the Innocence from Lenalee, who had already lost consciousness.

Adam turned over to Gabriel, and looked at him for a second.

"Are you going to go after him?" said Adam

"No, there's something more important, I'm going to visit your son."

"I see. Then you don't mind me going after Lucifer?"

"It doesn't matter right now, he probably planned this out, after all he's defeated God several times before"

"I see. Then I'm going after him….send Cain my regards" said Adam and charged off where Lucifer ran away.

He looked over at Lenalee, he had protected her like he said he would to Allen, as a thanks for being a sacrifice. Now he could go do his own agenda how he pleased, he left in Allen's body, leaving for good.

Note: Okay so The Great Fall part is finally finished. Now I can do my word story based drama again, something I'm pretty found of, though they'll probably be one more invasion part somewhat like this, though more of a war. I don't know I'm just ranting out random spoilers, anyways review and all the good stuff, till next time, Blue Water.


	10. Chapter Ten: Crossroads

Note: For those of you who don't know much about the bible, there are passages that hint at being three Heavens, I'm no expert on it or anything, but there have been people who have studied to prove it, I'm not aware of how far it's gone, or why there are three. The first has been referred to as just "Heaven", the second "Paradise', and the third "The City". On a side note it is often debated on whether Noah was really that great of a person, as he was described as righteous in his generation. His generation was filled with wicked people, things like he did not pray for those about to be destroyed, thought Abraham prayed for those in Sodom and Gomorrah (the city that burned down because it was so wicked). It is also guessed that he delibaterly stretched the period of time he took the building of the ark in order to give sinners time to repent, which would be against God's will. Take it how you want, though it would take a long time to build that freakin' big of an ark anyways. Oh, and the AllenxLenlaee moments WILL come, just wait for them.

Chapter Ten: Crossroads

It was a green field. It looked like a paradise, but it was empty. Allen got up and looked around, unaware of where he was. He remembered that he had died, the Noah had taken over his body. He got up, and looked around, for something he could find. "So you've awoken, Allen Walker" said a voice, and he turned around. It was a bright figure, and Allen had to squint his eyes to look properly. He had never seen the face before, but he knew who it was. It was God.

"God?"

"That's right, I'm God."

"Does that mean I'm in Heaven?"  
"To an extent."

"Extent?"

"You're in the second Heaven."

"Second Heaven?"

"That's right, this Heaven is known as Paradise, it's a beautiful place, though no one's allowed here."

"Why am I here?"

"You're not just an Angel, you're an Exorcist. Even though your Innocence has been destroyed, you still once had Innocence embedded in you. I embedded in you myself, in hopes of you defeating The Millennium Earl. However Gabriel learned too much about his past, and he ruined all of our plans. Ever since my son died, things have token a turn for the worst. I hoped you could stop that, but I was wrong. Exorcists, they fought blindly in my name, they followed me knowing nothing. They were told, "these people are evil, kill them and save the world and your loved ones" and went off doing as they were told. In reality, it wasn't true, you were simply a tool. I need to get rid of Lucifer and the Earl to make this a better place, for everyone. Sacrifices must be made, it's the basics for everything in life. Originally there was two Heavens, the World was built, and Lucifer went free, and I separated them into three. In fear of my own life, I resided in the third, lower Angels guarded the first, while the top Angels guarded the third. The second was for my own experiments with Innocence, because I knew the same thing that helped those two, could destroy those two. So I tested entering it in humans, at first it was too much for them, we went through hundreds, and we finally got a successful formula."

"What do you mean, went through hundreds?"

"Like I said, sacrifices must be made. It shouldn't be anything new to you, your higher-ups knew this, they tried to do the same thing I did."

"You mean like the Fallen Ones?"

"Yes, that happened a lot when forced in. The body would reject it and try to kill it, which would cause the cells in the body to go haywire, and it would end up destroying the body, with the Innocence itself being the one to destroy it. Anyways, it seemed that Lucifer had an agent left hiding in Heaven, and he learned about all the experiments. He contacted Lucifer, and told him how to do it. Lucifer begin rallying up humans, and managed to create an even larger army to follow him. Meanwhile, the World had turned into a mess. There was only one good man left, a man named Noah. I told him that I was going to flood an Earth, and to build an ark big enough to hold a male and female of every animal, and his family. He obeyed me, but he wasn't happy about it. He kept asking me if there was any other way, and I kept telling him there wasn't. Earl had taken notice of Lucifer's recent actions, and had confronted him. Though they had separate goals, they had one thing in common, they wanted to kill me. Lucifer told Earl how to inject them in humans, and Earl had already made a large amount of Akumas. I decided to bestow Innocence onto Noah and his family, in order to help stop some of the wickedness of the world. However; one of his son's died, and his family went through a great deal of pain. Noah wanted to spend some time grieving; however I ordered him to keep building the ship. There wasn't time to rest, and I also ordered his family to continue to kill Akuma, as it was something that needed to be done. I told them sacrifices needed to be made. They continued to battle, and the Akuma greatly decreased, but Earl just kept making more, while Lucifer begin to step back into the shadows. I didn't know what Lucifer was doing at the time, but I was focusing on having Noah stop Earl. In the end I turned Noah's son into a Fallen One, and had him use the full power of the Innocence to defeat Earl. Earl retreated, injured, and the world was flooded. Noah came back out, with only two sons left, their wives, and his own wife."

"So you killed his own son!?"

"Noah was very saddened by the loss of two of his sons, and the loss of human population around him. The human population was begging to rise in numbers after a while, and Noah still had plenty of years left. He ended up taking his sorrow into drinking, and fell even further. By now Earl had recovered, and they had to once again kill Akuma. Something unexpected happened though, a migration from the East started, with a large group of people coming to over this way. They all came to Babel, a historical city, and begin building a tower to get to Heaven. They were all Akuma."

"Akuma!?"

"Some were weak, and some were very strong. Noah couldn't handle them on his own, but he rushed in, and I needed Noah, so I ended up creating a language barrier to surprise them, and turned his family into Fallen Ones. I knew it was Lucifer's plan, and I played right into it. Noah couldn't take it anymore, and begin to reject me. I overlooked one thing in that time, The Millennium Earl. He took the same approach Lucifer took, and offered him the chance to bring back his loved ones, just by shouting their name. Noah's Innocence reacted because of me controlling it, but Earl managed to defeat it, and all the spirits killed Noah and took his body. From then, Noah lived as a weary old man, sick and on the verge of death, having trouble containing all the spirits inside of his body. The Earl was pushing the limits with Innocence, and he was near his death. However, the Earl made him find Whores and produce offspring. Because of the way Earl injected the Innocence, it had become a part of his body, and traveled in his seeds. His babies were born, cursed by the mix of Innocence and genes, seemed to be Superhuman. Earl used a brainwashing method to haunt them with Noah's emotions, each a different one, but all hating me. They would never forgive me for what I've done, though I was only trying to do what was right."

"That's meaningless! You're going to kill some people, so some other people can life. What about the people that died? What about Noah's feeling? Humans are tools, there alive and have emotions you can't just use them!"

"You have to look at the bigger picture, Noah was selfish and wouldn't do that. He died a lonesome and bitter man, accepting help from Earl and all the drugs he could take. His children followed Earl no matter what, and have never forgotten the pain that has been engraved in their mind. However by this time, something needed to be done with the world, so I sent my son down here. Lucifer was considered with overthrowing me, and hated the idea of Jesus saving people, while The Earl steered clear of him and continued doing what he was doing. Jesus was near his death, when the finally met. Earl asked him during his crucifixion if he would like to be saved, as enough people have already died for me. My son refused; however Earl had undergone a new idea of what he planned on doing. He would ressercuted his sister, and everyone else and overthrow me, but would leave the world free, where Lucifer wanted to take my place. Gabriel wasn't alive yet, but this was the start of the change he hated. Earl left Jesus up to Lucifer, but Jesus ended up dying and fulfilling my wish. Lucifer was outraged, but continued with what he wanted to do. After a while, Gabriel was born, and had the worst trait yet, the Noah of Time. His abilities were extremely powerful, though he couldn't go back in time or travel to the future, his powers were hard for the Exorcist to handle. He ended up learning all about what the Earl wanted to do though, and thought the world would fall without that much order. He met with Lucifer, but disagreed with him too. He ended up seeking out Cain, who was doomed to wander the Earth for eternity due to committing the first murder of his brother. He confronted him about any possible meetings with his father or mother, and he denied them. I knew about it too, and I told them not too several times. Abel and Cain and even forgiven each other. Gabriel ended up finding out how Adam, Eve, and Abel got from Heaven to Earth, and used Innocence to get himself up here."

"Innocence can take you to Heaven!?"

"Yes, though it isn't a simple task, nothing you could do. He confronted them about their betraying of God, their believes, and any information he could get. Abel refused to give them any, and he ended up striking Eve for yelling at him to leave, Abel jumped at him, and quickly fell victim to Gabriel's strength. It was the first death in Heaven since that day that Lucifer betrayed me. He ended up coming to me after leaving them, and confronted me about everything. He wanted to lead the World himself, as he could do it unbiased. I refused, and told him to leave Heaven, and he didn't belong here. He left, but offered to work with me and kill Earl. I told him I would contact him at a certain place, but Lucifer and Earl joined forces and killed him that night. He had already made contact with his brother, who had stayed out of the battle, but knew about it. He gave him his Innocence and told him of a way to restore him, and you just happened to be the first person Mana came across. Of course, Earl didn't know about this at the time, and left you alive after you killed Mana, not knowing of what would happen. Of course when you kill an Akuma soul, there gone just like Earl's sister, so I couldn't even speak to Mana. However it took them too long to find out about you, and things played out, and Gabriel returned, and now you're dead. Gabriel is probably looking for Cain as we speak, to get back here, as his power is still recovering. Two Noahs recently made contact with him already. That's why, you're left here. This is where the Exorcists go when they die, a paradise with no one around."

"What do you mean? I can't just sit here and let this happen!? I have to protect my friends, I can't let you use them and throw them away!"

"Things like that are necessary."

"That's bullshit! Something built of sacrifices is meangiless! You don't kill people to save them!"

"If I did that, then everyone will just die!"

"You're going about this all wrong! There's other ways to do this!"

"This is the best way, there's nothing more that you can do. Goodbye, Allen Walker" said God as his figure begin to vanish.

"WAIT!" yelled Allen and ran at him, but he was gone.

"DAMN!" yelled Allen and punched the ground.

He remembered when he first got there, the first time he was attacked by Kanda and met Lenalee. She told him that Headquarters were like home to Exorcist. It had surely begin to felt like one, but now he could never go back to it. He could never see Lenalee or anyone else again. He could never return back home.  
"Damn it…" whispered Allen falling down into defeat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenalee turned once again, unable to sleep. She didn't think it was right to sleep at a time like this, yet there was nothing more for her to do.

She kept remembering the dark face of Allen, one that looked nothing like Allen, but it was on Allen's body. She knew all about what happened, everyone knew about it knew. Allen had died, and the Noah inside him had taken over. She felt a tear form in the corner of her eye remembering it, but blinked it away. She couldn't just cry about it, there had to be something she could do.

She got up feeling determined, but sat back down again. She had no idea what she could do, Allen needed her more than ever now, but she couldn't do anything. Allen might even be dead, she thought feeling defeated. She remembered that smile he always seemed to have, even when things were going bad he would always smile at her. She felt tears coming down her face again remembering the smile she would never get to see.

She would have cried in bed all night, but a sudden knock on her door and quick open startled her.

"What is it?" said Lenalee wiping her eyes a bit.

"Lenalee….Miranda….is dead" said Komui looking down at his red-eyed sister.

"Dead?" said Lenalee shocked.

"The injuries were to severe, there was nothing we could do…." said Komui slowly, seeming to still try and accept the information himself.

They both ran over to the emergency room.

Lenalee noticed Lavi was now awake, and also standing by the bed along with Krory and Bookman.

"Lenalee.." said Lavi looking up at her.

She looked over at Miranda, who was still laying there ready for operation.

Lenalee fell down to her knees, and begin to cry louder than before. They had lost two members today, not to mention the death of nearly half of the finders and several members of the science team. It was all to hard to take.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent most of the night crying together, and the funeral was held in the morning. It wasn't held for anyone specific, of course Miranda was mentioned the most being an Exorcist, but it wasn't all about her either. Lenalee didn't pay much attention to it, even when her brother got up and gave a speech to re-encourage them. She was thinking of Allen still.

The fact that he couldn't be here for this, that he couldn't be here for Miranda's death. She felt tears still streaming down her face, she had been crying constantly for the last couple of hours. It was too much to take. She fell back down again, crying some more. People noticed, but they didn't say anything. She was close to Miranda, and she was always with Allen. Some people turned their heads, but it didn't matter to her, she couldn't help but cry. She felt helpless again, and this time Allen was no where around.

Lavi looked over at her, and then looked down. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know if there was anything he could say. What could they do at this time. They sat through the rest of the funeral, crying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi walked over beneath a tree, and sat back against it. The funeral was over, and everyone went off their own ways. Lenalee seamed the worst of all, and went to her room, still crying. He had woken to the news of Allen and Miranda both being dead, and Allen's body was being used by a Noah as well. To make things worse, he could hardly walk without feeling pain in his spine, the stab had really done some damage on him. He saw Bookman walking over to him.

"What do you want, old man?" asked Lavi closing his eyes.

"You do still remember, don't you? You're not a disciple of God, you're merely here to record history, you're with God cause you benefit the most from it, nothing more".

"I know, I'm doing my job, stop brining up pointless issues".

"It's not pointless. There's something I need to tell you, and I wanted you to remember where you stand".

"Huh?" said Lavi now opening his eye.

"You're spine injury is more serious then we thought at first, you can no longer be an Exorcist".

"What!? What do you mean, it won't recover!?" said Lavi jumping up, only to nearly fall back.

"Even if it recovers, you'll probably never be able to be in combat again. Another injury to you're spine, and it'll break".

"Break?" said Lavi, taking all of this in.

"You should try to become a Finder, the minimal amount of combat and you should be able to stay alive and still record history, it's the best option for you now".

"A finder? I can't just do that, I'm an Exorcist!" yelled Lavi, and stopped surprise by his own words.

"….Do you know what you're saying? You're not an Exorcist, you're the next Bookman. Don't forget that, "Lavi"" said Bookman as he walked away.

Lavi fell back down, not wanting to believe the information in front of him. He could either abandon all the people that trust him and work away from the battlefields, or continue on and die.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a fucking weird place we've chosen this time" said Gabriel pushing pasts some skulls hanging up on the curtains.

"Hiding out in New Orleans now, you sure move a lot, Cain" said Gabriel sitting across from an old and ragged looking man with a strange mark on his head.

"Well, I kinda have to in all, people like you are after me anyways" said Cain.

"Well, you know why I'm here, don't you" said Gabriel looking serious now.

"You want to go to Heaven as soon as possible, but you don't have the Innocence for it?"

"That's right, you have some don't you."

"I did, but they took it."

"Which one?"

"Tyki and Road."

"I always hated Road."

"That's a problem, she was in love with the former guy."

"That's just weird."

"Well, they took it a couple of days again, but I don't know what they want to do with it" he said now standing up.

"I've been here for a week, it's about time a left" said Cain taking down all the Voodoo stuff.

"The life of a rolling stone, huh?" said Gabriel getting up.

"Thanks for the information, and your father sends his regards" said Gabriel.

"…Thanks" said Cain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Earl!" said Road jumping onto the back of the fatman himself.

"Road, Tyki you've returned!" said Earl looking back.

"Yeah, and we got the Innocence from Cain" said Road.

"Good, now Gabriel will come after us! Even thought we're gonna use it by then" said Earl with a smile.

"Damn kid causes a lot of trouble" said Tyki with a sigh.

"I've got another job for you two, I need you to arrange a meeting with someone" said Earl.

"Who's that?" said Tyki.

"I'd like to meet the Devil again" said Earl with an even bigger smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi fell back down again, with his hammer falling beside him. It seemed he was able to jump further than before, though his spine was ringing a bit, he knew that was going to happen. He refuses to just give in and stop fighting, even as a Bookman his best place is on the battlefield, that's where he can get all the data. And….

His thoughts were interrupted by someone looking down at him.

"Huh?" said Lavi looking up and seeing Lenalee looking down at him. Her eyes were still red, though she looked a bit better now.

"Did you call for me, Komui?" said Kanda walking into the office.

"That's right, there's an order from the higher ups. I have to give someone a job, and you're the only person that I think can do it" said Komui.  
"What is it?"

"I need to you to track down the Noah in Allen's body, and kill it" said Komui looking him straight in the eyes.

"….Alright" said Kanda and walked out of the door.

Komui sighed, and took a sip of his coffee. He knew that Komui was going to follow the orders, he was the only one who would understand, even if he didn't want to do it, it had to be done.

Lavi blushed looking up at Lenlaee's face, noticing they were kind of close.

"What is it?" said Lavi backing up a bit.

"I heard…about your condition" said Lenalee looking to the side.

"Oh…" said Lavi unsure of what to say.

"You're going to keep trying to be an Exorcist, despite that aren't you?" said Lenalee knowingly.

"Yeah, I can't just sit on the side lines" said Lavi.

"We can get back Allen together then!" said Lenalee standing up straighter.

"Huh?" said Lavi looking up at her now.

"I'm sure that we can still save Allen, there has to be a way to do it. I'll train to become stronger too, then we can save him together" said Lenalee with a smile.

"Yeah, we can still save him" said Lavi with a smile as well.

"I'm going to go train as well then" said Lenalee walking away and smiling as she waved goodbye.

Lavi blushed even harder at her big smile.

He picked up his hammer and continued training.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen stopped walking and sat down, looking over the green hill. The sigh was beautiful as he looked at the full moon over the water, yet he hated the sight. He looked away from it, and down into the lake. He had walked all day in this so called paradise, and hadn't found anything. He put his head onto his knees and sighed, thinking of what could have happened to Lenalee after he left, what if the Noah, or Gabriel is what God called him, betrayed him. If Lenalee was dead because of him being unable to fight the Noah, he…

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sound, he looked over and saw a green portal rip into the air. He looked and saw some legs get out, and it seemed to be a fat figure. He got up to his stomach, and seemed to be wiggling around.

"He's stuck!?" thought Allen with a sweat drop on the back of his head. The figure plopped out, and The Millennium Earl was sitting on the ground in front of him.

"Earl!?" yelled Allen jumping back.

"Good evening" said Earl standing up and wiping off his pants.

"How'd you get here?" said Allen.

"I borrowed some powerful Innocence from Cain, though God doesn't think Cain would give it to him, Cain is different from what he believes" said Earl.

"What do you want here?"

"I want you to come with me" said Earl.

"Come with you?"

"That's right, after all you don't want to be stuck here do you. You can return to the world you want to be in, see the people you want to see, as long as you come with me. Do you really still trust your God, or do you realize you're mistake?"

Allen had always been told what was good and what was evil, but everything he knew seemed to be a lie. He stood up, and walked into the portal the Earl came from without a word. Earl chuckled and followed.

The first thing he was met with was a flying figure, and he felt someone's lips pressed against his.

"ROAD!" yelled Earl's Umbrella jumping around.

"Not again" said Tyki shaking his head.

"Welcome back, Allen!" said Road now hugging him.

"Huh? Road!?" said Allen surprised as Earl stepped behind him from the portal.

"It seems were in a position where we'll work together this time, boy" said Tyki looking at him with a smile.

Note: Well here's one a lot longer than usual, though I like them like this. I was busy so I couldn't finish it during the week, but I should have one tomorrow, and the day after as well. I won't be around a computer from Monday to Thursday though, so I can't update again till Friday, though I'll try to have one up that day as well. Till next time, Blue Water.


End file.
